The Cherry Blossoms Demon
by Ketsueki no Kuki
Summary: What if Sakura had a tailed demon? Let's just say, she's kicking ass. Oblivious to it all, the Akatsuki and Konoha twelve along with many more fall in love with her. And all she wants to do is find her aniki. And all of Hell is released. MultiSaku AkaSaku
1. The Demon In The Blossom

**Me: um well hi! this is my first fanfiction so tell me how you like it!oh and i added a few characters and this was based on a dream please review!**

DISCLAIMER: She does not own naruto now matter how much she wishes it.

**Me: i do wish i did. hm oh well! hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Not so long ago I had a family, a whole family. I did. Now I don't. My favorite brother, Satoshi, killed my mother. I knew why he did it but even so I never fully understood. I could read my brother quite well but there were some times it was as if he were a complete stranger to me. Soon after my father committed suicide. I asked my brother why and if it was because of me. He said it wasn't. I knew it was. I knew there was a demon inside me. I knew I had Kazaki the Ten Tailed Wolf sealed inside me. My other brother, my oldest brother, Nagato, told me this.

After my parents died my three brothers took care of me. My third brother being Brendon. I never thought that my brothers could possibly be related because of their different appearances. Satoshi had black hair with color changing eyes. Nagato he had a much stranger appearance. He had dark orange-ish red hair with black eyes to top it off. As for Brendon well he had dark blue hair with chocolate brown eyes. And me well I have pink hair and emerald green eyes. But if you think that's weird you have no idea how are personalities differ.

Satoshi and Nagato were the only ninjas. I was too young and Brendon was always running around to who knows where.

One day when Nagato was out on a mission and Brendon was well I don't really know where he was at the time, Satoshi had to go train with his team. But he couldn't leave me home by myself I mean I was only about four at the time, what idiot would leave a four year old at home alone. Hopefully not Satoshi.

* * *

_*Flash back*_

"But_ I don't want to go with you Satoshi!"_

"_Too bad Sakura. I'm not about to leave you home alone. Not after last time!"_

"_It was only a little fire!" I complained._

"'_little' you set the whole house on fire and could have gotten killed! That's not little!"_

"_But," I was cut off by Satoshi._

"_You're coming with me and that's final!" Satoshi shouted._

"_Understand?" that wasn't a question._

"_Yes Satoshi." I knew I couldn't win this argument so I gave up._

_

* * *

_

_As we walked to where Satoshi was going to train with his team, which I should mention was Pein and Konan with his sensei Jiriya, I sensed three peoples auras. That must have been Satoshi's team. I looked up confused 'since when can I see people's aura? Since when did I even know what an aura was?' then I heard a voice and somehow I knew it was from inside my head. So I mentally asked 'who's there?'. I thought I wouldn't get a response but I did and that freaked me out._

'_**Young child you can see peoples aura because of me. I can give you more power to do more things like this such as uses of chakra. I can make you or help you become the best ninja in Konoha. All you have to do is ask young one.'**_

'_Who are you?' I asked_

'_**I am Kazaki young one. I am the Ten Tailed Wolf.'**_

'_Oh. I don't get it'_

'_**I was stored inside your body when you were a mere baby young one. For four years I have been caged in the seal is lifting now that you are becoming more aware of your true power.'**_

'_True power?'_

'_**Yes young one you hold a very special power. Even without my help you would become a great strong and powerful kunochi. If you ever get in battle and need help feel free to ask me young one. But first if you don't mind I could show you the future.**_

'_I don't want to see the future. But I would like to show Satoshi that I can be strong and maybe I can today. Will you help me when the time comes? One more thing how come I can hear you but not see you?_

' _**I will help you young one and you can't see me because you have to open a place in your mind that allows me to be set free and stay in that place of your mind instead of in this sealed cage. Can you do that young one? Can you open a space in your mind then open this cage so I can be free?'**_

'_I will try Mr wolfy.'_

'_**Young one you need not call me that. And the opening takes much concentration-'**_

_I stopped listening and started to try to open a place in my mind not to big but big enough for to walk around in. I was successful._

'_**Good now young one. But one more thing must be done, you must open this cage. When you do open the cage I will be set free and go to that space in your mind then we will officially become one. My chakra will then be yours. As will all my knowledge. I can teach you chakra control and many jutsus. Jutsus that not even your brother knows.'**_

'_Okay I'm going to open the cage slowly-'_

_The gate to the cage opened immediately after I said that and then I looked to the open spot in my mind and I couldn't believe what I saw. A big gray wolf with red eyes and ten tails. I have never seen anything like him before. I could sense the power and chakra it held. So much power._

'_**Thank you young one. It has been a pain**__**being stuck inside that cage. I will do as I promised but for now I shall stay quiet. You might consider me to only be an inner voice or inner self. And to you that is what I am. I shall stay quite till you want me to speak young one.'**_

_I must have blacked out or something when I was talking to Kazaki because the next thing I knew I was where Satoshi and his team would meet. We were just then coming out of the forest, and I saw his team. His sensei Jiriya looked kind of strange. Konan looked really pretty with her blue hair up in its usual bun. And Pein well judging by all the piercings I can tell why he goes by Pein. Pein had three piercings on each side of the bridge of his nose and two below his lip making him look kind of like a vampire with a few eyebrow piercings._

_They all looked at me with a confused expression and I could tell they were wondering why Satoshi brought me, his little sister, here._

"_Hey guys this is my little sister Sakura. I had to bring her here because I can't leave her alone. Not after last time." Satoshi had answered their un-spoken questions._

"_She won't get in our way will she?" Pein said rather crudely_

_Konan was the next to speak "Pein that's rude. But Satoshi you shouldn't have brought her here could get hurt."_

"_She would get even more hurt if I left her home alone! Last time I made that mistake I ended up coming home to a burnt down house with a bunch of wild wolves surrounding my little sister!" Satoshi said/shouted._

"_She will be fine. She will stay out of the way and won't disturb us. Okay?" Satoshi continued_

"_Fine." Was all Pein said._

_And with that I walked over to a tree and Kazaki allowed me to walk up the tree and on to a branch where I sat looking at the four stunned ninja._

"_How did you-?" Satoshi asked_

"…" _was all I was going to say._

"_Hmm…. Looks like your little sister is going to become a great shinobi. Impressive chakra control. She might even be better than you, Satoshi!" Jiriya said._

_I looked over to Pein and saw him smile a little at this. But that smile went as fast as it came._

_When training was over I walked down from the tree and looked over the water to see Satoshi arguing with Pein about something. I figured that that something was pointless and that this argument would go on forever and Konan wasn't doing anything about it. So I walked up to the water and next thing I knew I was walking on it towards to Satoshi._

_Satoshi and Pein didn't hear me come over and were still arguing so I tugged on Satoshi's sleeve. Satoshi looked down at me and he looked rather surprised as was Pein._

"_I'm not even going to ask anymore." Satoshi said sighing._

"_Can we go home now?" I asked._

"_Why do want to go home now?"_

"_I want to finish my painting." _

"_Why is that painting so important?"_

"_It's of the future." I said blankly._

_

* * *

_

_I walked into the shadows and the next thing I knew I was in my art room._

'_How did I get here so quickly?' I thought._

'_**With my power you can travel by shadows. The only thing those boys saw were you stepping into the shadows and then disappearing. However if you don't like shadows I can also teach you to do it with cherry blossoms. Would you prefer that young one?' Kazaki said.**_

'_No I'm fine with shadows'_

_

* * *

_

_It was then when Brendon came bursting through my art room door._

"_That's it we're leaving Sakura!" he shouted._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_You and I are going somewhere far away where ninjas don't exist!"_

"_What! But what about Satoshi and Nagato! We can't leave them!" I screamed as much and as loud as I could as Brendon pulled me out of my art room. I was so mad. I was so mad that the power within me unleashed by a millionth of a fraction and then the house caught on fire… again…_

_All my painting's suddenly surrounded me without any thing holding onto them or pulling them. I guess I wanted them so much my power must have carried them to me, but what about my brothers? I wanted them to be with me to. I didn't want to leave._

_Then Satoshi came running up to me and Brendon. So close yet so far away. He yelled "What's going on! Where are you taking her!"_

_And Brendon answered "I'm taking her to a place where ninjas don't exist! And she will never come back here! I'll swear it!"_

_And with that he left dragging me along with him, screaming and crying._

_The last words I heard Satoshi say were "I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you for taking her away from me! I will find you kill you and take her back! I swear it!"_

_That was it I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. But I still hoped he would in a way._

**

* * *

Me: well...? did you enjoy it? first chapter! tell me if i made any mistakes please! i have no clue what 'flames' are so if you could tell me that would be great!**


	2. The Power of Burning Fire

**Me:hi again please read!**

**DISCLAIMER: She does not own naruto**

* * *

Recap:

"_I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you for taking her away from me! I will find you kill you and take her back! I swear it!"_

_That was it I knew he wouldn't be able to keep his promise. But I still hoped he would in a way._

_End of recap._

_

* * *

_

_(A/n: she was 4 at the time now she is 7. This is still a flash back)_

_3 years later_

_Today is my 7__th__ birthday. Great. I have always hated my birthday. I know I'm too young to think I'm old. But that's not the reason why I hate my birthday. I hate my birthday because if I was never born I wouldn't have to suffer all this pain. This pain I feel is like desire, hate, misery, and much, much more. I desire to see my brother again. I hate myself for just going along with it. Not even trying to fight Brendon as he dragged me away. Misery. So much misery. Misery for being stuck here with no one to talk to but Brendon and Kazaki. Never even trying to escape. But today that will change I will keep Satoshi's promise. I will kill Brendon. I will kill my older brother. I will kill him today. As I walked down the stairs of our house I thought about how strong Brendon was. Brendon might not be a ninja but he was still strong, very strong._

_

* * *

_

_When I reached the last step I was greeted by Brendon._

"_Happy birthday Sakura!"_

"_Hn." Was all I said._

"_Here I got you something." Brendon handed me a beautiful heart locket with rubies and sapphires all around it forming a picture of a blue and red rose. I put it on and thanked Brendon for the necklace. I knew and hoped this would be the last time I saw him and so I wanted something to remember him by. Even though I was going to be the one to murder him._

_I had to use this time to kill him. Kill him when he was distracted._

_I was just about to go for it when he said,_

"_It's been 3 years and Satoshi hasn't even come close to finding us looks like his little promise was pointless after all. Seems to me like he has given up on you Sakura. Ha! What a loser!"_

_Then I went into flames. And the last thing I was Brendon's face catching on fire, all the blood pouring out the skin completely. And dying. Then I passed out._

_

* * *

_

**Me: short i know but the next will be better and longer! please review if you like it or have an idea for a couple!**


	3. New Friends New Home

Recap:

"_It's been 3 years and Satoshi hasn't even come close to finding us looks like his little promise was pointless after all. Seems to me like he has given up on you Sakura. Ha! What a loser!"_

_Then I went into flames. And the last thing I was Brendon's face catching on fire, all the blood pouring out the skin completely. And dying. Then I passed out._

_end of recap._

_

* * *

_

_When I woke up I was in on someone's back. Also on this person's back was a huge rare sword. It looks like that sword could go through anybody's neck without any trouble._

'_Wait. Where am I? The last thing I remember is seeing Brendon's burning face then passing out. How did I get one someone's back?'_

'_**Open your eyes young one. These people have helped you.'**_

_So I opened my eyes and see two people. One is the person whose back I'm on. The other is a guy who must often get mistaken for a girl. The person whose back I am on was wearing a bandaged mask covering his mouth. He had dark and messy brown hair, with blackish eyes. The person next to him had long black hair tied up in a fancy bun like thing and dark eyes._

"_So your awake now huh?" the one whose back I was on said._

"_You must be wondering who we are. Well I'm Zabuza." The one whose back I am on, Zabuza said._

"_I am Haku. Who are you?" The girly one asked._

"_Sakura." I answered_

"_Well Sakura why did I find you in a burnt down house lying next to a corpse?" Zabuza asked._

_I explained everything to them. Telling them about when Brendon dragged me from my art room and about the promise Satoshi made. Then I began to tell them that I killed Brendon, that he was the corpse I was lying next to. At first I hesitated, but then it felt good to talk about it, to let it all out._

_As soon as I was finished Zabuza spoke._

"_It was the right thing to do kid. You might feel guilty but if I were you I would have done the same."_

"_Yes me too." Said Haku_

_So I started to travel with these guys. They said they would help me get back to the leaf village, Konoha. They told me all I needed to know about the ninjas. They had told me about the Akatsuki. They said the Akatsuki was a group of S-rank criminals, and one of them, their leader, was Satoshi. Two others were his old teammates, Konan and Pein. This news didn't shock me._

**End of flashback**

* * *

After 5 years of traveling we finally made it to the border line of the leaf village.

Zabuza and Haku said that they couldn't go any further for they were criminals. This I could understand. So I went on by myself and got stopped by the guards at the wall of Konaha.

"Who are you?" one of the guards said. He was wearing his headband like a bandana.

"I am Sakura Haruno." I said.

"We need to take her to see sir Hokage, she's a Haruno." The other guard said.

And with that they led me to the Hokages office were a old man was looking at paper work making a disturbed face. Then he looked up and saw me.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"Sir, this is Sakura. A member of the Haruno clan." One of the guards said.

"What? But that isn't possible. There are only two Haruno's left. The other two disappeared 8 years ago!"

"I am one of those two Haruno's." I said.

I then explained my whole story about being dragged away by Brendon and killing him as well.

When I finished there was a short pause of silence.

"Well, since you are Nagato's younger sister you are allowed to stay in this village. Your old home has been rebuilt since the fire, so you can live there. Though I will allow you back in this village if you promise one thing."

"Yes?"

"You must become a ninja. I will allow you into the academy even though it is close to graduation time. I think you will make for an excellent ninja." the Hokage said.

I was then dismissed to go. I would attend the academy tomorrow. I could do this. No doubt about it.

* * *

When I got home I was surprised. Everything was where it was before I left. I guessed that it had been cleaned once or twice a month. When I went into my art room all my old painting's I left behind were there. Everything was in perfect condition. It was as if I had never left.

I went to sleep, or tried to go to sleep that is. But I couldn't. It would take awhile to get used to things after being away so long. Hopefully, not too long.

I woke up the next morning surprised I had actually gotten some sleep. I got ready and went to the academy for my first day.

* * *

*at the academy*

I went up to the teacher, Iruka-sensei, and he told me to sit between Naruto and Sasuke. I went up to them and sat down in the middle.

'_**The blond boy has the nine tailed fox, one of my companions.'**_

'_Really? Good I'm not the only one with a jinchuriki.'_

'_**Young one, you cannot tell him I am inside you. Things might not turn out well. Wait for him to find out.'**_

'_Yes Kazaki.'_

Then Iruka-sensei started talking.

"Hello class, today we have a new student, Sakura Haruno." He pointed to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Why does this weak little girl get to come in so close to graduation? No one else ever did that or was allowed to even." The raven haired boy sitting next to me who must have been Sasuke said.

"So Sakura tell us something we should know about you." Iruka-sensei said ignoring Sasuke.

"I have a short temper and if anyone calls me weak their most likely to get thrown through a wall" I said.

"Ookay… Moving on." Iruka-sensei said.

"Tomorrow is graduation and you will be getting assigned a team-" He continued.

After everyone left I had to stay after to take several test. When I finally finished with 100% on all test Iruka-sensei congratulated me and gave me my geniun head band telling me he would announce teams tomorrow.

* * *

On my walk back home I heard someone calling my name. I looked around and didn't see anyone so I kept on walking.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

I looked around and saw Naruto running over to me. I smiled. "Hey Sakura-chan! How did your test go?" He asked.

"Fine." I said and pointed to my headband/forehead protector.

"Oh. So where you going?" he asked.

"Home. You?" I asked

"I guess you could call it a home but it's more of a crappy apartment." He said and laughed.

At hearing this I frowned but he didn't see it.

"Well, I better go. Bye Naruto." I said and waved good bye.

He smiled and left walking the opposite way.

* * *

*the next day*

"Okay everyone time for you all to get your teams. I will announce the teams now," Iruka-sensei continued

*skipping to where he announces the main characters*

"Team 6; Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino (A/n; I don't know shino's last name)

Team 7; Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha

Team 8; Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Naara

That is all the teams you will meet with you sensei's when they arrive.

**skipping to when kakashi arrives**

* * *

We are all up on the roof sitting down.

"Well first how about we get to know each other. Say your name your likes dislikes and dreams for the future and something about your past." Kakashi started

"I will go first as an example, my name you already know, my likes and dislikes I'd rather not say, I never really thought about dreams of the future and I don't have a very exciting past. Your turn blonde." He pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! My likes are ramen and every food like ramen! My dislikes are the three minute wait for ramen and people looking down on me! My dream is to become hokkage! My past well I never knew my parents they died before I really knew them." Naruto said.

"Okay. Now your turn." He pointed to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have many likes. I have too many dislikes to name. My dream for the future is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone. My past, my whole clan was killed by my older brother."

"Good. Now your turn pinky."

"My name is Sakura Haruno not pinky. My likes are painting and training. My dislikes are a few certain people I rather not name. As for my dreams, I want to become a very strong ninja and I want to kill a certain person for a certain reason. In my past, my Mother was killed by my older brother Satoshi my Father committed suicide because of me, my second brother dragged me away from the leaf somewhere still unknown to me and died on my 7th birthday. I then left home and came here and now I have basically no family." I said.

The two boys sitting next to me started to stare in astonishment.

"Wow this group is depressing. I will see you tomorrow at 6 am at the training grounds don't eat anything for breakfast." And with that said kakashi left and both boys were still staring at me from what I said.

* * *

**Me: hi hi! hoped you like it! please tell me if i made any mistakes!**

**oops! i forgot to do the disclaimer at the beginning!**

**DISCLAIMER: She does not and never will own Naruto if she did we would all suffer and die**

**Me: hey! disclaimers aren't supposed to say anything like that only the disclaimer!... it is true though.**


	4. Zabuza and Haku?

**Me: aloha! yes i speak some spanish along with japanese and russian anyway DISCLAIMER is not here today so**

**i dont own naruto! bye bye!**

* * *

Recap:

The two boys sitting next to me started to stare in astonishment.

"Wow this group is depressing. I will see you tomorrow at 6 am at the training grounds don't eat anything for breakfast." And with that said Kakashi left and both boys were still staring at me from what I said.

End of recap.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 7:30 am. I was an hour and a half late for my first team meeting.

'_**You are not really late, young one. For your sensei will not arrive for another half hour. And even though he said don't eat you should have at least an apple. He will not trick you, young one. Today you will take the bell test. Be sure to work as a team with the others or you will fail and be sent back to the academy along with your team.'**_

'_Okay then. I will tell Naruto and Sasuke that we have to work as a team. I should also bring them an apple as well for they might not know this is a type of trick.'_

'_**One more thing young one, you should use the release ginjutsu for there will look as if there are only two bells but, there are three.'**_

'_Yes.'_

I took three apples and left to meet with my team. When I arrived they both looked at me.

* * *

"You're late!" Naruto said.

"Why do you have three apples? We aren't supposed to eat." Sasuke asked.

"Here, have one," I tossed them each an apple. "Eat now or you'll be starving during the bell test. On this test we have to work together. It will be like there are only 2 bells but there are 3. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." They both agreed and I told them the plan.

* * *

When Kakashi arrived 2 hours after he told us to be here I thought something bad happened and he would have a really good excuse, but instead his excuse was, "Sorry I'm late a black cat crossed my path and I had to go the long way."

"LIAR!" both me and Naruto shouted.

"Well anyway, today you guys are going to take the bell test-"

Kakashi then explained the rules.

After that we hid in the bushes and trees. Well Sasuke and I did but Naruto just went right up to Kakashi, and ended up getting stuck in the tree trap were his foot was caught, hanging him from rope.

This was my chance to take the bells while Sasuke unleashed the ginjustsu. So I used the shadows to travel till I was right next to him as nothing but a shadow. I moved my shadow hand up and caught the bells from his belt. I went back to the tree I had been hiding in, tied one of the three bells to a kunai and threw it towards the rope that held Naruto. The rope broke and Naruto landed, bell in hand. Kakashi looked surprised then he looked at me holding the second bell, then at Sasuke- who just came out of the bushes- holing the third bell.

"Hmm… Well looks like all of you passed the bell test." Kakashi said.

"Tomorrow we start our first mission." He continued then disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"Yes! We did it!" Naruto shouted and cheered.

"Shut up dope." Sasuke said.

"What did you say teme!" Naruto shouted.

"That was a great plan Sakura." Sasuke said ignoring Naruto.

"Thank you. Anyway I should go now. Goodbye see you two tomorrow." With that said I disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**_skipping to the day they get a C-rank mission**_

We were all waiting at the gates of Konoha, waiting for our sensei as usual.

The mission was to protect the bridge builder of the mist, Tanzuna, on his way back home.

'_**Young one, there is more to your mission than that. There are high level ninja assassins after him. Gatou doesn't want him to make that bridge so he hires ninja to kill the bridge builder. And in the making he hopes the hired ninja will die so he doesn't have to pay them. You must stop Gatou. Do you understand young one?**_

'_Yes I understand Kazaki.'_

_

* * *

_

When Kakashi finally arrives, we get going. After awhile I see a puddle, though it hasn't rained for weeks.

'_It must be one of the assassin ninja, wait no there are two.'_

'_**You are correct young one. Prepare yourself for a fight**__.'_

Then 2 ninja suddenly attack us aiming their attacks for the bridge builder. Luckily I stopped their attacks by throwing kunai at them making them then come after me. They were about 2 inches from my face when I disappeared into the shadows, making them fall face down in the dirt.

I grabbed them by their feet and threw them into the nearest tree after cracking their necks making them die from being paralyzed.

All four men looked at me surprised, but then I asked,

"Why were they after you?"

Then the bridge builder explained why there were assassin ninja after him. And so we continued our journey towards the Mist.

As soon as we were close to the land a kunai was coming straight at us.

"Duck!" I yelled. And everyone did so.

"Who's out there?" Kakashi asked.

Then a figure stepped out from all the mist.

I immediately recognized him, and the person hiding in the trees.

"Tell your friend to come out!" I shouted.

Then he stepped out from hiding and everyone stared at me.

I immediately recognized them.

I got out of the boat, putting chakra too my feet so I was walking on the water, and I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hello Zabuza and Haku. I missed you." I said smiling.


	5. Gaara, why?

**Me: hi hi! today sakura will say the disclaimer!**

**Sakura: she doesn't own Naruto if she did well i dont want to think about what she would do.**

**Me: whatever! read please!**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"Who's out there?" Kakashi asked.

Then a figure stepped out from all the mist.

I realized there was someone in the trees hiding.

"Tell your friend to come out!" I shouted.

Then he stepped out from hiding and everyone stared at me.

I immediately recognized who they were.

I got out of the boat, putting chakra too my feet so I was walking on the water, and I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hello Zabuza and Haku. I missed you." I said smiling.

End of recap.

* * *

I let go of him and he said,

"Sakura?"

"Yes." I said

Zabuza gave a light laugh.

"Sakura, do you know this criminal?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I do know him. He took care of me when my brother, Brendon, died. He might be a criminal but he was nice to me so I will not let you kill him." I answered.

"Oh and Zabuza, you do know that Gatou is tricking you. He thinks that you will die and he will not have to pay you." I continued

"I considered that but I didn't really give it much thought. You're right however." Zabuza said.

"Well this is weird. How about we team up and kill this Gatou guy?" Naruto suggested.

"Sure." Zabuza and Haku agreed in union.

"Great idea Naruto!" I said.

So we went to the bridge where we thought we would find Gatou. And as we thought he was there. We quickly killed him by giving him a few punches, kicks, and kunai, and then he fell into the river.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Haku said.

"No problem! I owe you after all for saving my life." I said.

We then had to leave, but not before telling Haku and Zabuza that they would officially be removed the rank of being a criminal.

When we got back everything was normal, for now at least.

* * *

*time skip*

When I woke up from a good night's sleep, I looked at the clock and saw it was 3 'o clock in the afternoon. I quickly got dressed and went down into my art room.

Yesterday I was cleaning and organizing my art. I had all the paintings hanging up on the wall with the date I painted them on a silver plate handing above them, and the date they happened on a gold plate below them. I had a few shelves with the miniature statues on them.

When I walked into the room I became unconscious and my instincts took over.

* * *

When I regained consciousness I found myself sitting on my art stool with all my paints floating around me. This was what happened whenever something important was going to occur. I would walk into the art room and then I would have a fresh painting in front of me, all my paints and supplies floating around me, and I would be thirsty and hungry because days have passed. This time something was different, when I looked at the painting I felt like I couldn't breathe. It was a painting of a red headed boy with no eyebrows that looked like he hadn't slept in years, or ever. But that wasn't the part that scared me it was that this boy was half-human half-demon. One side of his face was the human side, the other side the demon side with the love kanji on his forehead.

"_**That is the one tailed raccoon, Shukaku. The human is Sabaku No Gaara. He and his siblings will be coming to Konoha for the chuunine exams. Don't underestimate him, young one. In fact you will run into him tomorrow. You do remember him though, don't you?" Kazaki said.**_

'_Yes we I used to watch him from afar. Then when I finally went to talk to him we became best friends. I promised I would never leave him, but I did. When I did leave it was because my brothers decided it wasn't safe for me to be with him. All three of them took me away. I broke my promise. I remember giving him a bracelet to remember me by. And in return he gave me a necklace, hold on a minute! I still have the necklace in my room!' _

I ran to the northern wing and dashed up the steps through the hallway and finally came to the door to my room. Throwing it open I ran inside opened my dresser and pulled out the necklace Gaara had given me when we where little.

It was as beautiful as I remember. It was called the Eye of the Desert. It was a dark green color that reminded me of Gaara's eyes it had a black diamond in the middle. The chain it hung on was a pure black color. I put it on and hoped Gaara still remembered me, but knowing that he wouldn't.

* * *

*the next day*

Today I was supposed to go meet with the rest of team 7 at noon. I had already walked by when I heard Naruto's shouting and Konohankguru's (_**A/n: I hope I spelled that right.)**_ screaming. I walked over to where the shouting and screaming came from. I saw that Naruto was yelling at some ninja who was holding Konohankguru by his foot, and this blonde girl standing next to him looking somewhat scared as if she were afraid to get caught doing something wrong. I studied the two ninja closer. The male had black clothes on with a symbol in the middle of his shirt and he was wearing a hat with 2 points coming out at the end and purple paint on his face. The girl had her hair up in four ponytails making them look like pom-poms. She was wearing a white shirt and skirt with fishnets on one leg and one arm.

"Put him down. Now." I said.

He dropped the kid and came over to me. Put his hand on my chin and made me look at him.

"Well now, who might you be sexy?" he asked.

Then a pebble hit the back of his head. He turned to look up and saw Sasuke sitting on a tree branch with a pebble in his hand.

"Why you little-"

"Kankuro! Stop before _he_ comes." The blonde girl said.

Then a bunch of sand swirls around part of the tree Sasuke was sitting on and a person appears.

It was Gaara.

* * *

**Me: yes! i finished! so? did you like it!**

**Sakura: not really.**

**Me:i wasn't asking you!**


	6. Chuunine Exams

**Me: i dont own Naruto!**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"Kankuro! Stop before _he_ comes." The blonde girl said.

Then a bunch of sand swirls around part of the tree Sasuke was sitting on and a person appears.

It was Gaara.

End of recap.

* * *

Gaaras POV

When I got there I saw Kankuro looking up at the kid on the other side of the tree, as though he were going to kill him.

"Stop." I said.

Then everyone looked at me.

"Uh. Um, yes Gaara." Kankuro said worriedly.

I jumped down from the tree looking at the blonde boy with the whisker like lines on his cheeks.

"Please excuse him, he has a short temper." I said

I thought that I saw a person with pink hair standing next to the boy, but when I looked over there was nothing there.

"Huh? Where did she go?" the blonde boy asked.

"She left dobe. We need to go too. Kakashi said he wanted to see us. She's probably already there." The Raven haired boy up in the tree said.

'_Who is 'she'?' I thought._

Then the two boys left.

"Come on. We have a lot to do." I said.

* * *

I wondered if the pink haired person I thought I saw was Sakura Haruno. A girl I used to love and I think I still do. But then I thought that that couldn't be possible. She was taken away from me by her three older brothers. They didn't want her to be with me, the sand demon.

Even though I knew it couldn't have been her, and she can't be here, I still hoped.

The chuunine exams are tomorrow. Maybe if she is here, I will be able to see her.

* * *

*the next day*

Sakura's POV

Today was the first day of the chuunine exams. I felt really bad since yesterday. I saw Gaara after so long and I fled before he could even see me. I had to get over this or else I won't do well on the first level of the exam, the written test.

I went up to my team, greeted them, and then we all left for the third floor.

* * *

When we got there, there were two guards blocking the entrance.

"3rd floor please." I said to them. All the other ninja there stared at me like I was crazy.

"What do you mean? This is the third floor." One of them said.

"Let us out of this genjutsu so we can get to the third floor please." Sasuke asked.

"So you saw through it eh?" One of the guards said.

They then released the genjutsu and we all went to the next floor.

* * *

Then some weird kid with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows came up to me and said,

"I am Lee. I love your ninja skills will you please be my girlfriend?"

"No." I answered.

Naruto broke down laughing and Sasuke just went about with his normal bored expression. The Lee kid started crying anime tears.

* * *

We took our seats we were assigned. We were all far away from each other.

Naruto was next to Hinata, who looked like she might faint. Sasuke was next to some guy with a Mohawk. And next to me was the blonde haired girl from yesterday, the one with pompom hair.

The rules were explained the main rule being no cheating. Then we started. I had no problem with my test, it was all too easy. I looked at Sasuke, a few rows ahead of me, he was using his sharingan to cheat off of the person in front of him. I looked at Naruto, he was struggling. This was not going to be easy for him.

Then this one guy, the one from the yesterday whose name is Kankuro, said he had to go to the bathroom. He walked right past me and used some type of jutsu to burn my paper. That bitch.

Gaara's POV

* * *

I saw her. It was Sakura, she was really here. She was only two rows in front of me.

Then I saw Kankuro burn up her paper, before he walked over to drop sand on my desk. I glared at him, and new it made him uncomfortable. He left my sight. I saw Sakura looking around worriedly. I used my sand to steal the test from the guy that was in front of Sakura. I had the sand place it on her desk, pick up her pencil, erase the guy's name and neatly write her name. Then I used the sand to write all the correct answers on her test. Then she picked up the pencil and began writing on her own.

'_I wasn't done yet.' _I complained in my head.

'_**She will be fine on her own for now.'**_ The Shukaku now decided to come into my head and annoy the shit out of me.

I continued my test and soon the time was up. It was time for the 10th question. Then when the person giving the test said anyone who wants to quit should do so now. The same blonde haired boy from yesterday raised his hand and said,

"I'm not giving up, BELIEVE IT!" He shouted.

"Congratulations you have all passed the written exam." The man said.

Then a woman came bursting in. She was the one who was going to give the second exam, the forest of death.

* * *

*skipping to the forest*

I watched Sakura from a distance talking to her team. They were having lunch just like everyone else. I listened in to their conversation.

"Wait to go Sakura-chan!" the loud blonde boy said.

"Yeah, nice job Sakura-chan. Now all we have to do is get through this then the tournament." The raven haired boy said.

I got mad when he said that. What was he doing with **my Sakura?**

'_Wait, my Sakura? Shukaku?' _I thought

'_**Yes. She will be yours.'**_

"Come on Sakura-chan, the 2nd exam will start soon." The raven haired boy said. He helped grabbed her hand and helped her up from her sitting position.

He was touching her. Holding her hand. Now I was furious. No, now I was jealous.

* * *

**Me: Review!**


	7. Why why?

**Me: no ownie Naruto!**

Recap:

"Come on Sakura-chan, the 2nd exam will start soon." The raven haired boy said. He helped grabbed her hand and helped her up from her sitting position.

He was touching her. Holding her hand. Now I was furious. No I was jealous.

End of recap.

* * *

Sakura's POV

It was time, we had to enter the forest of death and steal the heaven scroll from another team. We were going to have to fight off many strong people just to pass this exam.

"I don't care what it takes! We will pass this test!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke said obviously annoyed.

"Stop it. Now is no time to be fighting with each other. We have to find someone with a heaven scroll, and defeat them." I said.

They both nodded in agreement. And we were on our way.

Our first fight was with someone using a forbidden jutsu.

It was Orouchimaro. I got knocked out and Sasuke got bitten by him. After that both Naruto and Sasuke were out, I was the only one up after Orouchimaro fled after he put this curse mark on Sasuke.

Well, now we had a heaven scroll. Though we only had one day left to get to the tower in the middle of the forest.

The next thing that happened was I was taking care of Sasuke and Naruto then three sound ninja come and I have to fight them.

They all looked at me and started to laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." I said.

"What threat could a weak little girl be?" the female of the team said.

That was it. I ran right at her, my hand on her neck, I grew claws and they went right through her neck, killing her. I charged at the next one, the second male. He had brown hair and holes on the palm of his hands. He aimed his hands at me, about to blow a bunch a chakra my way. I quickly dodged and ran up to him, grabbed his arms with my claws, put my foot on his back and pulled breaking his arms. There was a loud scream, and then he passed out. His mummy like teammate picked up his only alive partner and backed away slowly before running. I was standing in front of the female's corpse when the other genuine teams came. Ino's team, Kiba's team, and Lee's team. They all stared at me, wondering who did this. When I cracked my knuckles and looked down at the corpse with a bored expression, Sasuke and Naruto woke up and looked at me.

"Did you…?" Naruto started to ask.

"Yes. It was me." I answered his unfinished question.

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that we take these scrolls to the tower."

* * *

All of us including the other three teams went to the tower together. When we got there and opened the scrolls Iruka-sensei popped out and congratulated us.

We then had to go to the arena and fight a pre-match because too many people passed the second exam. The first match was Sasuke's, he won. So did Naruto and I. When it came down to Lee's fight with Gaara, Gaara's brother, Kankuro, came up to Naruto.

"Hey kid. So what's up with your friend with the bad haircut?" he asked Naruto.

"What are you doing over here?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Hey I kind of like you." Kankuro laughed.

"Yeah, well no offence but I really **don't** like you." Naruto responded.

"Anyway, who do you thinks going to win?" Kankuro asked a bit pissed at Naruto's comment.

"Huh? Uh, I don't know." Naruto answered.

"Gaara is going to win." I said and rubbed the necklace Gaara gave me years ago.

"Huh?-Kankuro looked over to me- Do you know Gaara?"

I nodded my head yes.

"Hey Sakura, when did you get that necklace?" Naruto asked.

"I got it a long time ago when I lived in Suna for a while." I answered.

"You went to Suna?" this time it was Kankuro who asked.

I nodded my head again. Kankuro looked like he was about to speak again but it was his turn for the match. Gaara already beat Lee, giving him a few broken bones. Kankuro left mystified and Naruto was staring at me surprised. I ignored his stares and watched the fight.

By the end of all the fighting there were very few people left.

We saw the tournament paper that showed us who we were fighting. I was fighting the mummy dude. Naruto was fighting Neji and Sasuke was fighting Gaara.

* * *

This will not turn out good. At least I had a month to convince the sand ninja to stop. But that would mean to show myself to Gaara. Who knows he might not even remember me. This was going to be so rough. I had to do it though; I can't let the leaf village be destroyed under Orouchimaro's want, no, _need_.

Yes that's right. Orouchimaro made himself look like the Kazekage. As "Kazekage" he can make the ninja of the sand do what he wants. In this case, it's to destroy Konoha. I read it off his mind during the fight only hours ago. However, it took a lot of chakra to read his mind, now I will not be able to read Gaara's for at least another 2 months. Luck was not on my side. I would have to convince the sand ninja here that their real Kazekage was now dead.

* * *

I was walking home with Naruto when we ran into Gaara and his two older siblings.

"Hey, it's pinky again!" Kankuro said.

"It's not pinky it's Sakura." I said a little annoyed.

Gaara stared at me, his face expressionless.

"Sakura…" He said.

Okay… so maybe he did remember me. Great. That made things even harder. How was I supposed to tell them about the Kazekages death?

I looked up at Gaara. He was still starring at me.

"Um… Hi." I said a little shyly.

"What! You know my little brother?" Temari asked.

"Well… yes." I said.

"Sakura, What are you doing here? I thought your three brothers dragged you away somewhere far away." Gaara asked.

"My brothers dragged me here. Then Brendon got in a fight with Satoshi and he dragged me somewhere where ninja's don't exist. He died and so I traveled here and became a genuine." I answered twisting the Eye of the Desert in my hands.

"You're wearing the necklace I gave you before you left." He noticed.

"Uh… well yes." I said.

"I am _so_ confused." Temari said.

"Actually I have something to tell you sand ninja."

I looked them directly in the eye.

"The Kazekage is dead. An enemy of the Leaf has impersonated him making you think he is the real Kazekage. He, the imposter, is the one who sent you on this mission to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village." I continued.

"I understand if you don't believe me but if you look at the facts-" I was cut off by Gaara.

"I believe you Sakura."

Everyone starred at Gaara.

"Well if Gaara believes you then so do I!" Kankuro said still shocked.

"As do I." Temari agreed.

"We must tell the rest of the sand ninja." Gaara said.

"What if they don't believe us?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara's sand came out from the gourd and started to swirl around us. Gaara gave his death glare and said,

"They will believe us, rather they want to or not."

Temari and Kankuro looked kind of scared and they stiffened.

I looked at Naruto who was standing next to me. He hadn't said a word and that was out of character for him.

"Sakura-chan. How do you know that?" He asked and looked at me with those crystal blue eyes that switched to evil red ones and back.

"It will make sense one day. However today is not that day." I said. Gaara looked at me his eyes also shifting from jade to such a dark gray it was almost black with a slit of yellow down the middle.

"Gaara." I said and left, taking Naruto's hand making him come with me. Until I felt sand wrap around my ankle. I stopped for a second.

'_Kazaki?' I asked._

The sand immediately went off my ankle and back to Gaara. Kazaki had answered my call.

"Sakura…" Gaara said. I could hear the sadness and pleading in his voice.

I looked back and smiled.

"See you later, Gaara." And with that I left dragging Naruto with me.

* * *

**Me: yeah so i use the wolf's name Kazaki instead of the real name ookami cause i wanted a brotherly like relationship with him and sakura and ookami was a femaleish name so yeah. please review!**

**SUPER SPECIAL THANX TO MYSTERIOUSRED!**


	8. He's alive He's really alive

**Me: dont own Naruto! if i did itachi and sasori and pein would be alive as would all other akatsuki! and pein would make out with sakura so i dotn own it!**

* * *

Recap:

"Sakura…" Gaara said. I could hear the sadness and pleading in his voice.

I looked back and smiled.

"See you later, Gaara." And with that I left dragging Naruto with me.

End of recap.

* * *

I ran away from the sand nin and stopped when I ran out of breath.

"Uh… Sakura-chan um, your hand…"Naruto said.

"Huh? Oh sorry Naruto! I forgot." I apologized kind of embarrassed.

"No problem… I actually didn't really mind." He looked the other way obviously blushing.

"How do you know that the Kazekage is really dead? How do you know things before they happen?" Naruto asked me.

"I like to paint. I will tell you soon, or you will find out." I answered.

"Goodbye Naruto." I left walking down an old ally which was a shortcut to my home, or mansion as some would call it. Midway down to my house I decided it was too early to go home so I went to the training grounds instead.

* * *

Satoshi's POV

I could feel it. I felt _her _presence. I haven't seen her in so long. I wonder if that bastard is with her. Oh who am I kidding of course he'll be with her! He always will be until he dies! Wait. _She _was here. That means that he was also here! I can keep my promise! I got stronger only so I could keep my promise. In fact if it weren't for Pein and Konan I would have given up years ago. They told me that I was never going to be able to keep my promise if I just cried over _her_ leaving. I remember it like it was yesterday.

* * *

*Flash Back!*

_I fell to my knees as I watched her being dragged away from me by him. All of her old paintings were surrounding her, floating in mid-air and then all of the sudden the house caught on fire. I looked at her, her mouth was moving as if she was screaming something and when she opened her mouth to scream some more I saw fangs. She had fangs, wolf fangs. Her eyes were redder than blood. Even though that was really creepy that wasn't what scared me. What scared me was that I couldn't hear what she was screaming. All I heard were these two words that kept running through my head._

_**Kill him.**_

_No matter how hard I tried I couldn't hear her screaming._

_**Kill him.**_

_I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts but I still heard those two words._

_**Kill him!**_

_After that however, there were more words._

_**Kill him for taking your possession away from you. Kill him for all he has done.**_

_**Kill. Kill. Kill.**_

_Those words still ran through my head until I completely lost control._

"_I'll kill you for this! I'll kill you for taking her away from me! I will find you kill you and take her back! I swear it!"_

_It felt like those words didn't come out of my mouth, but I knew it did. It was a hiss and a blood promise. My blood promise. My blood. Wait. My blood?_

_I was clenching my fist so tightly that my fingers dug into my skin and a bunch of blood came pouring out. My head was pounding with all of this, this hate and anger. I fell down completely and when I woke up she was gone. She had left with him. I promised I would kill him and I would do just that._

_Another thing I realized when I woke up was that I was in a hospital bed. Pein and Konan were looking down at me._

"_You're awake." Konan said._

"_About time too. What happened? Why did we find you next to a burnt down house covered in blood?" Pein asked._

"_Sakura. She's gone, forever. Brendon took her. I couldn't stop him, hell I couldn't even hear Sakura's screaming. All I saw was her mouth moving and her body being dragged by Brendon." I answered._

"_That doesn't answer why the house was burnt up." Konan said._

"_The weird thing was she had fangs. Fangs and red eyes. All of her painting's floated around her, fallowing her. That's when the house caught on fire. All I could do was watch while my sister was dragged away. I promised to kill Brendon." I continued._

_There was a long moment of silence before Pein finally spoke._

"_You can't kill Brendon if you never get stronger. Brendon is a lot stronger than you. He's strong enough to kill the Hokkage. But that only means that you're going to have to train even harder. Become stronger. Then one day he will have to come back, and that is when you will kill him, with our help though. I never liked that bastard."_

_Konan and I looked at Pein with shock._

"_You're right." I said._

_*flash back over*_

_

* * *

_

That was how the Akatsuki came to be. Part of the reason anyways. I was one of the three leaders. The other two leaders being Pein and Madara Uchiha. I was the first in command Madara the second and Pein the third. All of the Akatsuki have specialties and are either betrayed by their villages or left by their own free will or some other reason.

Pein has rinegan and is a god (so he can make it rain), Sasori is a puppet and makes human puppets, Deidara blows things up with clay, Hidan is immortal and a Jashineist, Kakuzu has 5 lives and his body is practically sewn together, Itachi has sharingan, Kisame has samhada and is part shark, Zetsu is a cannibal with two personalities (literally), Konan makes origami, and Tobi he's mentally unstable.

This stuff is what makes us strong even Tobi. Okay not really Tobi but still it makes the rest of us strong.

* * *

The Akatsuki have been helping me in some ways find my sister and will help me kill Brendon. In return I will give them power, a home, and a family. Yes, I said it. A family, that's what us Akatsuki are to each other. We have been with each other for a long time in our base so we are practically family. They're going to help me get back my little sister and then she will become a member, after a lot of training of course.

Today I found out that they are here so I will wait for the right time then we all go and kill Brendon. Only thing is Sasori hates waiting and Hidan can't wait to make another sacrifice for Jashin-sama a powerful one too.

Though he will die soon I had told them.

**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.**

That voice again. This time I will kill him.


	9. Oh shit

Recap:

Today I found out that they are here so I will wait for the right time then we all go and kill Brendon. Only thing is Sasori hates waiting and Hidan can't wait to make another sacrifice for Jashin-sama a powerful one too.

Though he will die soon I had told them.

**Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill.**

That voice again. This time I will kill him.

End of recap.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I ran towards the training grounds and when I got there I all of the sudden felt mad. So mad, and I think I know why. I was mad because of Gaara. He used his sand on me. I was mad because of Orochimaru he hurt Sasuke. I was mad because the Hokkage will die. I was mad because I knew he would die but I wouldn't and couldn't do anything about it. I was mad, no furious because of **me.**

If I wasn't alive this wouldn't happen. If I wasn't alive I wouldn't have to feel all this pain! If I wasn't alive, If I wasn't alive... UGH!

I let all my anger out on the logs in the training grounds that were used for kicking. I used them for punching. After my second punch it broke into two. I decided it would be best if I did that to the trees surrounding the area, so I did. I ended up breaking 82 trees. Poor trees, they didn't do anything wrong.

It was already night so I headed home and went to sleep.

* * *

_*skipping to the day of the 3__rd__ exam*_

I woke up at around 8:00. I had half an hour to get to the stadium, where I would be fighting the mummy guy whose name was Dosu.

I ran all the way there a made it on time. As soon as I arrived someone grabbed me into a big hug and I could hardly breathe.

"Naruto put me down." I said.

"Aww, but Sakura-chan!" Naruto complained.

"Put her down dobe." Sasuke said looking as bored as ever.

Naruto put me down and yelled,

"What did you say teme!"

"You heard me." Suddenly the gates opened and there was a bunch of cheering. We walked through the gates and saw all the people of many villages in the stands and the ninja we would be fighting in the arena.

"Okay the first fight is Naruto Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga. All the rest of you go to the waiting grounds." One of the people in command ordered.

Everyone went to where they were supposed to go and watched Naruto's fight.

It took a while but Naruto won and had talked some sense into Neji about there being no "destiny" only what happens happens and what doesn't happen doesn't happen.

Next was Shikamaru's fight against Temari. Shikamaru was winning until he decided to forfeit because it was too much work. That lazy ass. Well, you can't change who a person is.

The next fight was me against Dosu. That mummy guy was going to pay for what he did to my team. Okay maybe he didn't really do anything but he thought about killing us and that's enough for me to go into full protective mode.

I jumped down into the arena landing on my feet perfectly where Dosu already was.

"It will be a pleasure to kill you. Oops, I mean _fight_ you." Dosu said.

That was it. This guy was going to wish he were a real mummy.

I ran towards him and gave him a flat out punch to the jaw then a kick to the stomach. To finish it off I grabbed his arm and swung him 360 degrees and threw him through one of the walls.

"Fight over! Sakura Haruno is the winner!" declared the referee.

* * *

I went back up to the waiting grounds to watch the next match. After this the Hokkage will die.

The best part about knowing this is that you won't be caught off guard. The worst part is to know that you know it but can't do much to prevent it.

It was Sasuke and Gaara's fight now.

* * *

**short i know next will be longer actually this was also supposed to have gaara and sasukes fight in it but i forgot and downloaded it so umm i am kinda like shikamaru a lazy ass. -.- _dont own naruto~!_**


	10. He knows now

Recap:

The best part about knowing this is that you won't be caught off guard. The worst part is to know that you know it but can't do much to prevent it.

It was Sasuke and Gaara's fight now.

End of recap.

* * *

Sakura's POV

They had started, Gaara was already in a sand cocoon-like-thing and Sasuke was running at him with his chidori. I was watching, waiting, hoping.

As soon as Sasuke's chidori hit Gaara's sand the battle began.

Gaara had turned into a part of Shukaku, where his right hand and right side of his face were the parts of Shukaku. Gaara lost himself and fled out of the stadium with Sasuke, Naruto, and me fallowing him. It was when he left that the real battle broke out. I wished that I could go and protect the Hokage from Orochimaru, but I knew that if I did, Naruto or Sasuke might get killed. I wasn't going to risk that. Besides as Naruto said to Neji what happens, happens and what doesn't happen, doesn't happen.

We were running and running until Gaara stopped and Sasuke decided to be a complete idiot and fight him.

When I got there however, it was Naruto who was fighting Gaara. I watched from a tree nearby and when the whole thing was over, Naruto was on the ground next to Gaara who was also on the ground, both with bleeding foreheads. Luckily Naruto got Gaara back to his normal self. I jumped down from the tree and began to heal (yeah she can heal because of Kazaki) both boys.

"You can heal people." Even though it wasn't a question I nodded my head at Naruto.

"Yeah, it comes with the rest of the stuff I can do from the devils contract. One big, great, and evil package that can give you the power to kill everyone, unknowingly." I said sarcastically.

"Stop it. I'm tired of hearing it." Naruto growled in pain as I healed his broken rib.

"You always say 'you'll find out later' or something like that after you do something totally amazing that we can't do, like when you killed that Dosu guys teammates in the forest of death. I don't want excuses. I want answers." Naruto said looking at me with those deep blue eyes. I was hoping that he would just start laughing and he was only joking. He didn't do that though, he just kept looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"Kazaki." Closing my eyes I continued,

"Kazaki is the ten tailed wolf. He is within me just as Kyuubi is in you. He teaches me and helps me, for I have no one else."

Naruto stared at me confused at first but then the look he gave me was as if he were telling me to go on with what I was saying so I did.

"I first discovered Kazaki was within me when I was four. I had three older brothers two were ninja's, the other I had no clue as of to where he went or what he did. One day two of my brothers were gone and my third brother had to go train with his team and sensei, he couldn't leave me home alone so I went with him. It was when we were around half way there I saw their auras and thought since when can I see auras, and Kazaki spoke. That day was very strange for my brother, especially when I disappeared into the shadows. However when I got home I went to my art room where all my paintings were, and my non-ninja brother came in and took me away. The last words I hear my other brother say were that he would kill him." I said sighing at the sad memory.

"What about your other brother and if the one took you away how are you here?" Naruto asked. Gaara looked over as though he also wanted to know.

"My other brother who was my oldest brother was out on an S-rank mission; he was one of the four sannin (I know that means three just pretend it means four.). The brother that took me away he died on my 7th birthday, I was found by Zabuza and Haku, who then led me here after years and years of traveling. I still don't know where I was then or why I was take in there. Oh yeah you also might want to know this, my brother- the one who promised my other brothers death by his hands, was Satoshi. He is now an S-rank criminal. The Hokage let me live here even because of that, because of my oldest brother being one of his old students." I said sighing before looking behind me past Sasuke to see an explosion.

That was it. The Hokkage was dead. I didn't save him. It was my fault. Why. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why!

* * *

I helped Naruto to the Hospital after saying goodbye to Gaara. He and his siblings had already left apologizing for all the damage done and for the loss of the Hokkage.

It was when I was healing up Naruto in the hospital that someone came in through the window.

"Naruto once you get out of here your coming with me to find the newest Hokkage." The man had said.

"No. He cannot leave alone Jiraiya." I said. The man who had come in the window was the one and only Jiraiya the toad sage who was known to Naruto as the pervey sage.

"He won't be alone! I'll be with him!" Jiraiya said giving one of his annoying smiles.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said finishing up bandaging Naruto's stomach.

"Hey you should come to; you're a lot like the person we're looking for."

"Fine but I'm only going to make sure nothing bad happens." I said walking out of the room.

* * *

**Me: if you dont review then i wont write the next chapter.**


	11. Here we go

Recap:

"He won't be alone! I'll be with him!" Jiraiya said giving one of his annoying smiles.

"That's what I'm afraid of." I said finishing up bandaging Naruto's stomach.

"Hey you should come to; you're a lot like the person we're looking for."

"Fine but I'm only going to make sure nothing bad happens." I said walking out of the room.

End of recap.

* * *

As soon as Naruto got out of the hospital and we both went to go and back our bags so we could go with Jiraiya to find the new Hokkage.

I was finished packing about an hour later and waiting at the gate for the blonde idiot and the perverted toad sage. I had to wait for several hours. HOURS! Jeez, how long could it possibly take for two men to pack a bag?

Finally they arrived, deciding not to question about why they were late; Sakura started walking out the gates the men following her.

After a long time of walking Naruto finally burst.

"WHERE ARE WE EVEN GOING? I'M NEVER GONNA GET ANY TRAINING DONE!" He yelled.

"Calm down kiddo. I have no clue where were going, but you can train on our way!" Jiraiya said giving one of his weird smiles.

Sakura rubbed her temples sighing, "What do you mean you don't know where we're going?" She hissed.

"Well, you see the person we are looking for is Tsunade who sort of disappeared a while ago and I have no clue where to find her. So we're just going around to all the villages in the Leaf 'till we find her." Jiraiya smiled again.

Holding back a burst of anger Sakura sighed once more then left in the direction of the closest village once again with the other two following her.

When they reached the first village and saw Tsunade wasn't there, they decided to take a break.

"Hey pervey sage? What does this lady look like anyways?"Naruto asked.

"Well she's as old as me and as short-tempered as Sakura!" The sage toad laughed.

Sakura ignored the comment and ordered something to eat from the café they were currently at.

* * *

****Satoshi's POV**** ( there is a picture of him on my profile)

"Pein, go tell everyone that there is a meeting now and to get here as soon as possible." Satoshi ordered. Pein nodded then left to get everyone in the meeting room.

As soon as everyone was present Satoshi started.

"Everyone, you can all take a break from catching the tailed beasts." Satoshi announced. They all stared in disbelief.

"But leader-sama, what are we supposed to do then? We still kill right?" Kisame asked. Satoshi looked at him an evil smile spreading across his face. "Don't worry. You still get to kill. However there is a special person you have to kill. In order to kill him though you need to work together got it?" everybody nodded their heads once more and Satoshi continued, "The person needing to be killed is Brendon Haruno." Shock was plastered on everyone's face; they knew Brendon was his brother whom he hated. They just never knew they would get to fight him together or alone.

All was quiet until Kakuzu finally spoke, "What information do we have on him? What is his bounty? Where is he at the moment? Are there any special techniques we should use? Anything we should be aware of? Do you want us to kill those around him, or lure him away from them? Is this all?"

"Answering your questions in order, He is very powerful and specializes in water along with all the other elements. Only a Haruno can specialize in all elements but we mainly specialize in one ultimately however all can use lightning as a second specialty. His bounty is unknown for he has been missing for years. At the moment his location is unidentified. Techniques are up to you as long as you work together. You should be aware of just how strong he is and don't fall for any of his tricks. Catch him when he is with a pink haired emerald eyed girl. Pein and Konan you will know them when you see them. Oh and don't kill the girl, bring her here. Anymore questions?" Satoshi stared around the room looking at each of their faces all filled with hidden shock even Pein and Konan's faces. Especially Pein and Konan's faces.

When no one spoke Satoshi flicked his hand in the air dismissing them. Everyone was out of the room except Satoshi, Pein, and Konan.

"Satoshi, would this pink haired girl be Sakura Haruno?" Konan asked.

"Yes. I felt her presence not so long ago, indicating that she had entered the leaf village." Satoshi answered.

"The Leaf village. I thought the Hokkage died only a couple of days ago." Konan said more to herself than to the two men in front of her.

"What are you planning on doing with her once we bring her back?" Pein asked his deep voice drowning throughout the room.

"She will join us, after a lot of training that is." Satoshi answered, his hand brushing back the black hair in his face only to have it fall back into place.

Pein only nodded and left, Konan following soon after. Satoshi smirked to himself his eyes turning red. In only a few days would she be back again. Satoshi chuckled darkly. _'The Akatsuki will be a really big help. Especially with Pein and Konan going. This is going to be easy.'

* * *

_

**Yes! I finished in time! You see poolday and I made a deal to have our next chapter out today (Friday) and I just made it! Thanks to_ MysteriousRed and poolday_ for help! Next chapter will be out around next week!**


	12. They're back

**Me: THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER!**

**Sakura: It better be!**

**AKATSUKI TOGETHER: When will we get more screen time (yeah)**

**

* * *

**

Recap:

"What are you planning on doing with her once we bring her back?" Pein asked his deep voice drowning throughout the room.

"She will join us, after a lot of training that is." Satoshi answered, his hand brushing back the black hair in his face only to have it fall back into place.

Pein only nodded and left, Konan following soon after. Satoshi smirked to himself. In only a few days would she be back again. Satoshi chuckled darkly. _'The Akatsuki will be a really big help. Especially with Pein and Konan going. This is going to be easy.'_

End of recap.

* * *

***Satoshi's POV***

I stood in the living room of the Akatsuki base, watching the others pack for their new mission.

"Leader, we have finished packing and are ready to head out." Kakuzu said.

"Good. Where they will be is around the Konoha border and in other villages in the fire country. It might take a while to find them, but you will eventually. Now here is some information on the targets, the man has dark blue hair and brown eyes while the girl has pink hair and emerald eyes. They should be easy to find, and once you do I want to kill the man and knock out the girl. You will bring the girl here _unharmed_, understand?" The last sentence was mostly meant for Hidan.

Everyone nodded their heads and started walking towards the door.

"Wait, you must all work together. We wouldn't want anyone getting killed." I added as they walked out.

'_Now all that's left to do is wait till she is brought to me… The only question is will they all make it out alive? I wonder if Sakura is stronger than I think… Nah.'_

_

* * *

_

***Sakura's POV***

They were on the move again, and Naruto had been training while walking practicing rasengan. When we got to the next village, I felt 10 people's presences. I had a feeling they were watching me so I decided to do some shopping leaving Naruto to go to the ramen places and Jiraiya to drool over pretty girls.

I went into a store called Doji Goryō (Doji is a spirit with white wings, accounted in European mythology as being like an angle. Goryō are vengeful spirits of the dead.).

I bought a black cloak that was like the kind the grim reaper would wear. It ended down around my ankles and showed my black ninja shoes. It had long sleeves like those of an angels flowing around the wrist area. It also had a hood that would shade my eyes so others can't see them. (Imagine an angels dress but black with a hood like the grim reapers.)

After I paid for it I quickly put it on and went to the nearest ramen shop to find Naruto. As I thought, he was there with 10 empty bowls sitting on the counter next to him.

"Naruto, we need to go soon. Finish up and lets go find Jiraiya." I said walking over to Naruto who had jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Hey! I didn't know it was you under that cloak!" Naruto said finishing up his ramen and paying for it.

"I thought I should get it, just in case." I said.

"Wow, you look kind of demonic. Hey! Look its pervey sage!" Naruto shouted running over to the perverted toad sage who was currently leaving some weird night club.

"Hey kids! I found some information as of to where Tsunade will be!" Jiraiya shouted coming up to us.

"Great. Let's go." I started walking towards the gate, even though the two men weren't moving.

"Actually, how 'bout we check into an Inn and leave tomorrow?" Jiraiya asked. I shrugged going into the nearest Inn.

"Hello, how may I help you Miss?" The man at the register asked, looking up.

"I would like two rooms please, one for me and one for these two." I said pointing to Naruto and Jiraiya, who were standing behind me. The man smiled at me before writing a few things down on a note pad and asking for our names.

Once again I felt the same presence from before, coming into the inn. I felt like they were following us.

"I am Amaya Hayashi, the blond is Hiroshi Mori, and the old man is Daichi Tanaka." I lied feeling the presence walk up.

"Well Amaya you're room number is 211, and their room number is 103. Here are your keys." He smiled at me and handed me my key and handed the other key to Naruto.

"If you have any questions or requests please feel free to tell me. I am Hayate Kimura." He said taking my hand and lifting it to his lips.

Naruto suddenly pulled on my cloak sleeve, walking to the way of our rooms while pulling me along.

When we got to my room Naruto let go of my sleeve and turned so he could face me.

"Why did you tell him fake names?" he asked.

"It's weird but I think someone is following us, so just to be safe I made up fake names, if that's all I would like to go to sleep now." I said goodbye and went into my room. The room was very nice, most likely a suite. It had a huge window with dark purple curtains and big bed with black silk sheets and a purple comforter. There was also a large bathroom with a separate shower and bath. The bath was the size a small pool and the shower was the size of a twin bed. There were thousands of lavender candles everywhere, around the bath, the sink, the shower, and the toilet. The manager must love the color purple.

* * *

It was already dark outside, but I didn't want to sleep so I settled for jumping out the window and heading towards the roof.

After a couple seconds of climbing I was on the roof. I sat down and watch the stars, never moving. I stayed like that until I felt 10 peoples presence. They were masking their chakra, trying to hide.

"You can come out now." I said keeping the same position I was in.

"Hn. Looks like you knew we were following you the whole time Amaya." One of them said, he appeared to think that Amaya was my real name. These guys must not know my real identity, that's good.

"Well this bitch isn't as stupid as we fucking thought she was." A different one spoke.

"Looks like your right Hidan. She might know who we are looking for." They all stepped completely out of the shadows.

_The Akatsuki._

"Depends, who are you looking for?" I asked.

"A weak pink haired girl," a deep voice spoke, you could tell it was the voice of a very powerful man. The man continued, "Named Sakura Haruno."

I stood up and faced them. The one who had spoke looked very familiar, he had orange hair and several piercings. His name was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't quite get it. _Parn, Poon, Peir, Pare, Pee, Pain?_ Pein! This guy was Pein, Satoshi's old teammate!

I chuckled a little then took of my hood, revealing my pink hair and evil smirk.

"I know I have pink hair, but I am certainly not weak _Pein_."

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED~ READ N REVIEW!**


	13. Two more years

Recap:

I chuckled a little then took of my hood, revealing my pink hair and evil smirk.

"I know I have pink hair, but I am certainly not weak _Pein_."

End of recap.

* * *

*Akatsuki (as a whole) POV*

The Akatsuki all looked at her shocked.

"You know when I heard she had pink hair I didn't actually believe that un." Deidara said to Sasori.

"So what is it you want with me? Are you going to kill me?" Sakura scoffed.

"No, Satoshi wants you alive." Pein answered.

"Tch. Satoshi huh?" Sakura glared at them.

"He is your brother, wouldn't you want to come and see him?" Konan asked.

"Ha! No way. He probably still thinks that Brendan is alive!" Sakura laughed.

"What do you mean 'still thinks that Brendan is alive'?" Pein asked.

"Brendan is dead." Sakura's tone turned serious.

"I don't think so. We are here to capture you both. To capture you because Satoshi wants you to join, and to capture Brendan so Satoshi can kill him himself." Pein said.

"I told you, Brendan is dead. And there is no way in hell I would ever join you." Sakura hissed.

"Fine then, we will kidnap you." Pein said.

"Sakura?" A voice called coming up onto the roof.

"Until next time princess." Pein smirked and left with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"I'm over here Naruto." Sakura said.

"Oh, hey why are you up on the roof?" Naruto asked heading towards the pink haired girl.

"Just looking at the stars." Sakura shrugged.

The Akatsuki were still in hearing distance but were on their way back to the base.

"Pein, why didn't we just kidnap her and take the kid too?" Kisame asked.

"The toad sage named Jiraiya is with them and some uninvited friends." Pein answered.

* * *

*Back with Sakura and the others (NORMAL POV)*

"Hey you both need to get some rest." Jiraiya said coming up on the roof.

"Whatever. See you tomorrow." Sakura said then left to her own room. Naruto and Jiraiya going to their room as well.

'_It would be best not to tell them.'_ Sakura thought.

'**Shouldn't you be happy your brother wants you to join?'** Kazaki asked.

'_I guess. Enough said, I'm tired and have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day.'_ Sakura said yawning as she went to bed.

A few minutes later, when Sakura had finally fell asleep, there was a knock on the door. Groaning, Sakura got up to see who it was and what they wanted.

Sakura put on her black cloak and opened the door.

"Kiba and Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Hey Sakura!" Kiba smiled.

"Why are you here? Better yet how did you now I was in here?" Sakura asked.

"Kiba, Choji, Asuma, and I are here on a mission. Kiba is filling for Ino because she's sick. We just got here and saw you crawling into room from the roof so Kiba decided to come and say hi, dragging me with him. Choji and Asuma are eating." Shikamaru sighed.

"So you couldn't say hi in the morning?" Sakura glared at them. They had after all waken her up from her precious sleep in which she deserved after her long day.

"We don't know what time you are leaving and we don't know what time we are leaving so I thought that this would be the only time I could say hi until we got back to the village." Kiba rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

"Hi, now bye." Sakura started to close the door but it was stopped by Kiba's foot.

"Come on, aren't you gonna invite us in?" Kiba grinned.

"Whatever, come on in." Sakura stepped aside and the two boys walked in and sat down on the couch. Sakura sighed and shut the door walking over to the small purple couch and sitting on the purple recliner which was right to the left of the couch.

"This place is really nice compared to our room! How did you get this place?" Kiba asked looking around.

"I don't know. I thought all the other rooms looked like this too. Though I don't understand why there is so much purple." Sakura sighed.

"Did you pay for a purple suite or something?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh?"

"How much did you pay for this place?" Shikamaru rephrased.

"Not much. I spent the same amount for Naruto and Jiraiya's room. I think that was supposed to be a regular room." Sakura shrugged.

"Well whoever gave you this room must like you because this is really expensive." Shikamaru looked around the room some more.

"Whatever. If you guys don't mind I would kind of like to go to sleep." Sakura said standing up.

"Sure you don't want me to sleep with you?" Kiba asked grinning.

"Pervert." Sakura mumbled and shoved the two boys out of her room.

Sakura got back in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

***With the Akatsuki at the Akatsuki Base***

"What do you mean?" Satoshi asked.

"Sakura said Brendan is dead." Pein repeated himself.

"Pein, you and the other Akatsuki will be going to kidnap her soon." Satoshi said.

"Soon?" Pein asked.

"Yes. You will kidnap her in two years. It is not soon enough but you will stay here until then and carry out your usual business along with the rest of the Akatsuki. However, when you go to kidnap her… Madara Uchiha will also be going." Satoshi closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"Madara Uchiha?"

Satoshi nodded then opened his eyes again. "Madara will be a big help…" Satoshi sighed and dismissed Pein.

"Only two more years. By then the Akatsuki will be in action more so than we are now." Satoshi chuckled, his blue eyes turning red and then black.

"Only two more years…"

* * *

Finally finished! This was short but when I get to the shippuuden part it will be a lot better! But I don't know if I should make that a sequel… Review please!


	14. LISTEN UP!

ATTENTION! I WILL NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE BUT PLEASE READ MY STORY "SAKURA KISS" IF YOU LIKE THE STORY YOU ARE READING FROM ME WILL LIKE THIS STORY! PLEASE VOTE ON MY PROFILE! I ALSO HAVE A NEW STORY COMING UP SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT WHEN ITS UP!


	15. Kakashi, unmasked?

_been a while eh? My writing style has changed but I hope you still enjoy reading this. VOTE ON MY PROFILE OF WHICH STORY I SHOULD UPDATE MOST!_

'_thoughts'_

"talking."

'**_k__azaki_**_**.' **_should i change his name? too Ookami?

'**Inner Sakura.'**

The Cherry Blossoms Demon.

* * *

It has been five days since our stay at the hotel. Five days since I encountered the Akatsuki.

Over those five days, we found lady Tsunade and watched her and Jiraiya fight Orochimaru. Naruto fought with Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto. I couldn't do anything but sit and watch. I had been injured. Orochimaru's sword went through my gut and I had been trying to pull it out while they were fighting.

Orochimaru escaped, as did Kabuto. I had found out that Orochimaru's arms had been broken during his fight with Sarutobi, the third Hokage, and will be unable to use his arms for quite the while.

I felt pathetic. My medical skills weren't the best. I could heal a small cut or headache. I needed to get better. If I didn't then I would be weak. I would be holding my team down.

I don't want that.

As soon as we got back to the village with Tsunade and her assistant, Shizune, Tsunade was labeled Hokage.

The ceremony was held a day after we arrived, the council elders didn't want to wait any more.

Shikamaru and I were the only ones that had actually passed the exams. The previous Hokage had found our intelligence and strength worthy of becoming chuunin.

I was walking towards the new Hokage's office to ask if she would train me to become a better medic.

I knocked on the door to her office and she told me to come in.

She looked up and saw me. I smiled slightly before walking over to her desk.

"What is it you need Sakura?" Tsunade asked.

"I want to become a better medic. I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I know you are strong but being a medic takes-"

"I have perfect chakra control and already know the basics. Please train me Tsunade-sama." I bowed my head.

Tsunade was quiet. She appeared to be thinking. After a few seconds she answered.

"Very well. I will train you, but you should know I will not go easy on you." Tsunade smiled as I looked up.

"I wouldn't expect you to, Tsunade-sama." I smiled once more.

"Excellent! We will begin training tomorrow. From now on you are to address me as shishou." Tsunade looked at me, never letting the smile leave her face.

"Hai!" I said.

"Good now go hang out with your friends, because under my training you might not see them as much. Come here at eight o' clock in the morning tomorrow, understand?" I nodded and left.

* * *

I walked out of the tower and on my way to team sevens training ground, I ran into Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hello Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

"Hi Naruto."

"Hn. Hello." Sasuke nodded at me.

"Hey. So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"We want to find out what Kakashi-sensei looks like under that mask.

"You really think you can do that?" I asked.

"Yep! Can you help?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." I nodded and followed them to wear Kakashi would be. The porn store.

'_What a pervert.'_ I thought.

'_**Every male is a pervert inside young one. Your brothers, your sensei, your friends, even Sasuke.' **_Kazaki chuckled.

'_Does that mean you, Shukaku, and Kyuubi are perverts too?'_ I asked.

'_**If only you knew, young one.'**_

…

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

'**So naive, you are.**' A new voice came into her head.

'_Who are you!'_ I asked.

'_**Ugh. You again? I thought I got rid of you.'**_ I looked back in my mind to see Kazaki talking to another me. This me was flat out black with white outlining. The word 'INNER' was written on her forehead.

'_Kazaki? Who is this… me?'_ I asked.

'**I am your inner. I was created from the sadness and emptiness in your heart. I was made to keep you company, to help you… feel better about yourself, help you in anyway I can!'** Inner Sakura punched a fist in the air.

'_**And annoy the hell out of me.'**_ Kazaki sighed.

'**Shut up dog breath.'**

'_**Make me. You are only part of Sakura's mind, you do not hold as much chakra as I.'**_ Kazaki growled.

'**I withhold the Haruno clans Powers!'** Inner shouted.

'_Well. My mind sure is full.' _I frowned.

'**I blame this demon!'** Inner stuck her tongue out at Kazaki.

'_**You are nothing but a bother. Once Sakura and I get rid of you, it will be only her and I.'**_

'**Possessive little puppy, aren't ya?'**

'_**I am NOT possessive nor am I a puppy! I find you bothersome.'**_

'_Will both of you just shut up? You are both staying! I need all the help I can get. I wonder if it's too late to see a psychiatrist.' _I sighed.

'**Sorry honey, but you aren't getting rid of me.'** Inner smirked.

My eye twitched.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I shook my head, trying to clear my mind.

'**Like that's that gonna happen.'**

'_**Do you realize how annoying you are?'**_

'**Umm… yes. Yes I do. But I am Sakura's Inner. It doesn't matter if I'm annoying.'**

'_**Sakura is mine. **_I _**am the one who can give her chakra and power.'**_

'**I can give her happiness and knowledge! And she isn't yours, you pedophile!'**

'_**I am a WOLF DEMON! NOT A PEDOFILE! Shut up now, you incomprehensible fool!' **_Kazaki roared.

'**Shut it mutt! I can read your mind as well as Sakura can hear mine!'**

'_**Only I have the power to read minds! Now silence, Sakura is busy!'**_

Inners eye twitched, realizing he was write. I was trying to do something very important. I was trying… to… see… what's under Kakashi's mask.

We entered the porn palace- yes that was the name of Kakashi's favorite store- and we walked the section where Jiraiya's 'Icha Icha' or 'come come' books were. As we thought, Kakashi was standing there holding two of Jiraiya's latest books in his hands, probably trying to decide which one to get. One had a pink cover with a pink haired girl on it and the title was 'Come Come Cherry Paradise'. The second book looked to be the even more… mature. I was only guessing that because of the 'XXXMATURE CONTENTXXX' label on it. It had the same pink haired girl but she was laying down with a man hovering over her. They were clothed but something in my head- not Inner or Kazaki- told me they didn't stay that way. The title was 'Come Come Cherry Paradise, second edition.'

…

…

That pink haired girl looked a lot like me. Could it…? Nah. Jiraiya must have seen some other girl with pink hair and wrote the story about her.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I walked up to him, Naruto and Sasuke fallowing shortly behind.

Kakashi jumped and quickly hid the books behind his back. Some ninja. Didn't even notice his students were standing right beside him.

"O-oh Sakura! Heh-heh-ha. W-what are you doing here?" Kakashi smiled. I think. His eye crinkled so I would assume so.

"What'cha got there sensei?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"J-just a couple books. You don't really need to know. Heh-ha." Kakashi laughed nervously.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Naruto asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"N-no reason. You should go outside now. You aren't old enough to be in this store." Kakashi pushed us out before going to pay for his book. Apparently he decided to get both.

As soon as we were out the door we huddled together.

"So… How are we going to do this?" Naruto asked.

"I have an idea." Sasuke smirked.

They leaned in closer.

_*whisper, whisper, whisper*_

"Hn."

"Believe it!"

"Cha! Let's do this!"

* * *

Kakashi chose that time to come out with the first version of that book 'Come Come Cherry Paradise' in his hand.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, would you like to get ramen with us? It's on me." I asked.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, I guess I have time." he said.

"Great! Let's go! C'mon Sakura-chan!" Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me to the ramen stand, Kakashi and Sasuke fallowing.

When we got there we sat down at the bar.

"Hello Naruto, here for some more ramen?" The owner asked.

"You bet old man!"

"You were just here twenty minutes ago devouring thirty bowls.

I anime sweat dropped.

"You were already here, not even half an hour ago, eating thirty bowls of ramen?" I asked.

"Yep!" Naruto grinned.

"What is it you fellows want?" the owner asked.

"Four bowls of chicken ramen!" Naruto shouted, not even bothering to ask us what we wanted.

"Coming right up!" The owner went to making the ramen.

"It's kinda weird for you to buy me lunch." Kakashi looked at us.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

Me, Naruto, and Sasuke flinched.

"Ahhahaha! N-nothing Kakashi-sensei! You just got out of the hospital, we wanted to treat you to something nice…ish." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Alright, whatever you say." Kakashi shrugged and took his chopsticks, breaking them apart.

He reached up to pull down his and then…

Team eight happened.

They pounded in front of Sasuke, blocking our view.

"Hey Sasuke! What a coincidence seeing you here!" Ino said loudly. Shikamaru and Choji were right on her side, big smiles on their faces.

"Ino! Move out of the way!" Naruto yelled.

But by the time they could see Kakashi, he had already finished his ramen and had pulled his mask back up.

"Damn it." I muttered.

When we looked at the owner and his daughter, we saw they were staring at Kakashi with smiles on their faces and blushes on their cheeks.

"Okay, now I'm curious." Naruto, Sasuke, and I said at the same time.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

'**Of course something's wrong you old man! I wanna see your goddamned face!'** Inner pumped her fist in the air.

'_**You know he cant hear you, right?'**_ Kazaki glared.

'**Shut up mutt!'** Inner yelled. Kazaki just rolled his black wolf eyes.

"No." I mumbled.

888888888888(((Thirty minutes later!)))88888888888888

After many failed attempts of trying to see what Kakashi has under that mask, we were called to the Hokage's office.

She apparently had a mission for us.

*Hokage's tower*

"Team seven, you have a d-rank mission." Tsunade announced.

"Your mission is to help a farm." Tsunade told us where we were going and that we had to do what the farmer asked us to do.

"You are dismissed, but Sakura stay."The others left the room to wait for me be the gates and I stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Sakura, I'm sure you know that Jiraiya is a writer. He writes those porn books Kakashi reads." Tsunade waiting for me to nod, which I did, and she continued.

"There has been a new release. It's called 'Come Come Cherry Paradise' there is that and the second version."

"Why are you telling me this, Tsunade-shishou?" I asked. I had seen Kakashi reading the first version, but I didn't understand what I had to do with any of this.

"I saw that Kakashi has that edition." Tsunade stated.

"And?" I asked, wanting her to continue.

" Did you see the pink haired girl on the cover?"

"Yes…?" I was wondering where this was going.

"That girl is you. Jiraiya used you as the main character. In it there is… mature content… of you… how should I put this? Of you having intimate... _conversations,_ with many other ninja. Ninja such as Genma, Iruka, Asuma, Izumo and Kotetsu- the gate guards, _Gai_, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro, Baki- the sand sibling sensei, Ebisu, Hayate- the one who refereed for the pre-fight of the chuunin exams, Haku, Zabuza, Kimimaro, Dosu, Zaku, Ibiki, Raidou- I think you've met him, the _whole Akatsuki. _Hell, he even added Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Namikaze! But you should know, he added Kakashi too." Tsunade told me.

My eye twitched.

"…" I was speechless.

'_**THAT ASSHOLE'**_ Inner and Kazaki shouted together.

'**Well, we agree on one thing.' **Inner noticed.

Kazaki nodded.

'_**Jiraiya is a pervert.'**_ They said.

I said the only thing that was on my mind.

"FUCKING HELL! THAT GODDAMED FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Sakura, I already beat you to the punch. Literally. I kicked his ass so hard he will have trouble sitting down for a while." Tsunade laughed.

"Well… what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"I had the books taken off the market. There is some bad news though…" Tsunade sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The copy has already been sold to every single country. We took it off the market here, but it is still selling in the other lands. We can't do anything about that." Tsunade frowned.

"W-what! Th-that means that dozens of people already have it!" I screamed.

"Try millions. They sold out about twenty minutes ago in Ame, Iwa, and Sand. Jiraiya already had some shipped there before I kicked his ass. I believe even the Akatsuki would have their hands on it if they wanted it. I would assume they do. I will call all the people that were used as male characters to a meeting of sorts when you get back. Though I am quiet sure that Gaara already has his hands on it. In other words… Your going to be in a life of embarrassment around him. Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't read it, and Kakashi reads this stuff all the time so I doubt it would affect anything. The rest of them don't know you too well and once I talk with them they will… understand." Tsunade explained.

"…"

"?"

"…Great. Just _FUCKING_ great." I growled. Tsunade smiled.

"It'll be okay." She patted me on the shoulder.

"You should go now, your team is waiting."

"Hai. Arrigato Tsunade-shishou." I bowed an walked away.

When I got to the gate I saw Naruto chatting his head off, Sasuke trying to act cool, and Kakashi reading his 'Come Come Cherry Paradise'. I walked up and looked at the gate guards who were _also_ reading that damned pink porn book.

When they looked at me, they blushed and looked back at the book they were sharing.

My eye twitched for what felt like the fifteenth time that day.

"I hope you know Tsunade is banning that book from the leaf." I told them. They looked up once more, turned a bright shade of red, and bowed.

"G-gomen! It's just such a good book!" They said at the same time.

I growled and walked up to the others.

"let's get this over with!" I growled, walking out of the village and into the forest.

9999(((After the mission)))0000

Naruto, Sasuke, and I were sitting on a bench, drinking tea.

"We've tried everything. What do we do now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well… there is _one _way." Naruto smirked and whispered to Sasuke.

"What?" I asked.

"You… have to… *_whisper, whisper*_ Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's smirk turned into a grin.

"NANI!" I screamed.

'**He wants us to WHAT?'** Inner Sakura was just as mad as I was. Kazaki didn't say anything.

"C'mon Sakura-chan! You want to see what's under that mask just as much as we do!" Naruto pouted.

I looked away. I just couldn't resist that damned pout!

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto sounded like he was going to cry.

He just sounded too cute!

I made the mistake of turning to look at him. He had watery eyes and a pout on his face. He just looked so damn irresistible!

"Alright fine." I gave in.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered.

*Meanwhile, in Suna*

"Hey Gaara, what'cha got there?"

"Come Come Cherry Paradise."

"Isn't that the sannin, Jiraiya's book?"

"Yes."

"I thought he writes porn."

"He does."

"So… You're reading porn?"

"Yes."

"…TEMARI! GAARA'S READING PORN!"

"Really? Gaara, why are you reading porn?"

"The main character."

"The mai- oh."

"Damn, Sakura looks hot!"

"Kankuro! That is no way to talk about a friend!"

"But she does!"

"She does."

"Gaara! I'm shocked."

"Who's the guy in that book?"

"Kankuro!"

"A bunch of different ninja from all different villages."

"Are you ignoring me?"

"Are we in there?"

"Yes."

"So you're reading about you and Sakura eh?"

"Kankuro!"

"Shut up Temari, guy's our age read stuff like this.

"Yes."

"Hey, what chapter am I?"

"27."

"Gaara! Stop answering his questions!"

"Hey can I see that?"

"No."

"Good Gaara!"

"Why not?"

"I'm just getting to the good part."

"Both of my brothers are perverts!"

**Akatsuki base**

"Hey leader-sama! You might want to take a look at this yeah!"

"What is it?"

"It's a book about your little sister, yeah."

"Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"What's it about?"

"She's having sex with just about every important male ninja yeah."

"WHAT!"

"Even us Akatsuki yeah."

"What the fuck do you goddamned mean bitch?"

"Just what I said Hidan yeah."

"Hn."

"Let me see that book!"

"Sure leader-sama yeah."

"Satoshi, why would you want to read that?"

"Because Pein, it's about my little sister having sex."

"You want read about Sakura having sex?"

"Yes."

"…"

"THAT'S NOT IT!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"Then give me the book."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"…Because you would read about you and her having sex!"

"Satoshi, give me the book."

"No!"

"Satoshi."

"Why should I?"

"So you don't read the part about you and her having sex."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"..!"

"THERE'S A PART WHERE ME AND HER HAVE SEX?"

"Yes."

"What chapter."

"Satoshi?"

"Ah, table of contents!"

"Satoshi?"

"Let's see…"

"Satoshi?"

"Ah ha! Here it is!"

"SATOSHI!"

"What Pein?"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING BOOK NOW DAMNIT!"

"NO!"

"I'LL GET KONAN!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"You wouldn't."

"We both know I would."

"Fine. Here's the book you meanie."

"Real mature Satoshi, real mature."

"Hn."

"You're not an Uchiha, Satoshi."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I'm straight."

**Back in Konoha.**

"I hate you sooooo much." I glared at Naruto.

"I know you don't mean it." Naruto grinned.

"Just get it over with Sakura." Sasuke told me.

"I cant believe you're making me _seduce_ him!"

* * *

End of chapter!

VOTE on my profile what story I should work on more!

REVIEW~ ^/_\^ -its ITACHI-CHAN!


	16. PERVERT!

**People have favorited and alerted this story. Those people I love- but only one official fanfictioner reviewed. If I don't get at least ****SEVEN REVIEWS ****this story will ****BE DISCONTINUED****!**

**Now on to the story. You are lucky. This **_**was**_** just going to be an author's note. You BETTER REVIEW! 7 REVIEWS OR STORY GO BYE-BYE!**

'_thoughts'_

"talking."

'_**Demon in the head.'**_

'**Inner Sakura thinking'**

"**Inner Sakura talking"**

**ON TO THE STORY!_**

**_(475934758*&**_REVIEW_**&*29394762)_**

The cherry blossoms demon. Chapter 16- Practice makes perfect and men are perverts!

"I am _only _doing this to see what's under his mask, okay?" I glared at my two teammates. They nodded and I walked away.

They wanted me to…_ seduce_… Kakashi-sensei.

'_I don't get what that's going to do.'_

'_**So naïve.'**_ Kazaki shook his head.

'**If you seduce him, get him to try and kiss you, you will be able to pull down his mask and see what****'s there. Then you getta**** kiss him~!'** Inner Sakura sung.

'_Why would Kakashi kiss me?'_ I asked my inner.

'**Because honey, he's male. All males are weak when it comes to a pretty girl seducing them. If you do it right, he'll be lip-locking you in no time!'** Inner winked.

'_How the hell am I supposed to seduce my own sensei?'_

'**Try it out on someone else first, see if it works on them.'** Inner scratched the back of her head, much like Naruto.

'_**Why don't you just take over?'**_ Kazaki asked sarcastically.

'… **I forgot I could do that.' **Inner frowned before a smirk came into place.

'_Inner?'_ I was starting to freak out.

'**Relax hun. I'll handle this.'** And with that I lost all control over my body. I had switched with my inner, meaning I was now her inner. Also meaning I could easily see Kazaki, sitting down with his front paws clawing at the… floor in my mind (?) and all his ten tails swishing around him. His silver-gray fur looking soft and silky, while his silver-slit-on-black eyes moved towards me. I looked down at myself. I looked just like inner. Nothing but an outline. But while Inner was black, I was white.

'_**Your forehead says outer.'**_ Kazaki tilted his head, and his ears flickered.

I walked over to him.

'_What's going on?'_ I asked.

'_**You no longer have control over your body. That idiot called Inner took over your body. She can do and say whatever she wants.'**_

'_Inner!' _I yelled. I looked out and saw everything she was seeing… I mean my body. Whatever.

'**Sorry hun. But you aren't going to seduce anybody without my help. Now let's try seducing someone before we seduce Kakashi.'** Inner looked around. (From now on until I say so- Inner is Sakura's body. So when Inner does something like this- it will say Inner looked around- meaning Sakura's body looked around. Got it?)

Just then she spotted Kiba.

'**Perfect.' **Inner smirked.

"**Kiba-kun!"** Inner called.

Kiba turned to face me.

"Kun?" Kiba asked, a blush on his face.

"**Do you mind if I call you that?"** Inner asked, using a sexy voice.

"N-not all." Kiba stuttered.

"**Well then Kiba-kun," **Inner purred the name.

"**Would you like to have some dinner with me?" **Inner brushed her hand against his arm.

"U-uh… s-sure I-I could go t-to di-dinner with y-you." Kiba stuttered, pointing his index fingers together much like Hinata.

"**Excellent. How about tonight at 6?"**

"Th-that works f-fine." Kiba was starting to regain himself.

"**Mkay! I'll see you tonight at my house. Bye!" **Inner waved as she(I- you know what I mean!) walked away.

'_What was that?'_ I asked.

'**I seduced him hun.'** Inner appeared, winking at me.

'_That was not seducing.' _I rolled my eyes.

'**Don't believe me huh? Fine then, I'll prove it again!' **Inner disappeared as she took over my body once more.

'_**You shouldn't have said that.' **_Kazaki said as I walked over to him and sat down so he was on my right side.

He nudged my arm with his nose and I scratched behind his ear. That, as weird as it sounds, caused him to purr. Yes. _Purr._ I didn't know demons could do that. Then again, they _are_ animals. I think I read a medical book about animals that said all animals related to cats or dogs- such as lions, tigers, foxes, and _wolves- _get… _horny_… when you scratch behind their ears, causing them to purr more so than when you are just petting them. Also meaning that when another animal- or in this case, animal _demon- _gets scratched (in a petting way, not injury) behind the ears, and another animal or animal demon is watching, it's like watching someone having sex to the untouched-for lack of better word- animal.(Make sense?)

…

Remembering that made me stop, causing Kazaki to whine.

'_**Rya! Don't stop!'**_ Kazaki nudged my arm once more.

'_E-eh?'_ I started scratching behind his ear once more, and his purr returned.

'**If you keep doing that he's only gonna get more horny.'** inner remarked.

'_**Shut up!' **_Kazaki growled, but when I scratched a certain spot on his ear, his growling turned to purring.

'**Horny mutt.' **Inner scoffed.

'_Inner? Where are you going?' _I asked as one of Kazaki's tails wrapped around my waist and another tickled my left cheek.

'**You'll see.' **Inner smirked once more

We walked into a grill and bar called 'Fire's Grill and Bar'… Not a very good name but oh well. Anyway it was on the… 'bad' side of Konoha. Meaning a lot of criminals came here, including Sound and Akatsuki.

Anyway once she walked in I realized who she was going to try and seduce.

He was standing there staring-no- smirking at me.

Can you guess who it was.

*_Earlier_ with the Akatsuki*

"Hey Kisame, what're you reading un?" Deidara walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to the blue man.

"A book Pein told me to watch, keep out of Satoshi's hands." Kisame shrugged, never looking up from the book.

"What is it yeah?" Deidara asked.

"It's called 'Come Come Cherry Paradise' it's a book from that frog sannin, Jiraiya." Kisame answered.

"So… it's porn yeah?"

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"Lemme see un!" Deidara tried to grab the book from the shark-like man.

"No!" Kisame stood up.

"Kisame un!"

"I said no!" Kisame jumped over the couch, trying to keep the little pink book from the she-male(I had to!).

"What the fuck are you two damned shit heads fighting about?" Hidan came into the room.

"Kisame has a porn book and I want it yeah!" Deidara shouted as he also jumped over the couch, trying to get the book.

"Kisame has porn!" Hidan shouted and also tried to get the book.

"Kisame has porn?" Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Tobi came out.

"'Come Come Cherry Paradise'? Itachi asked.

"I haven't read anything like that for a while. **Give it to me!**" Zetsu tried to grab the book as well.

"Annoying." Sasori mumbled before returning to his room

"You could sell that book for a lot of money." Kakuzu said, thinking about how much that book would be worth.

"Porn is only for very good boys! Tobi should have it!" Tobi shouted.

"Tobi un! You like porn!" Deidara shouted. He began to question the lollipop mans personality… was Tobi really a good boy?

"Give Tobi the book!" Tobi jumped over to Kisame and snatched the book, disappearing before anymore could be said.

"What the mother fucking hell (un)?" The rest of the Akatsuki stared at the spot where the masked man disappeared.

-999999999999999999*With Tobi*999999999999999999-

"Hey Satoshi, look what I got!" Tobi walked into the leaders room.

"What Madara?" Satoshi asked, his red eyes declaring that he was mad.

'Tobi' took off his mask to reveal none other than Madara Uchiha.

"What's up your ass?" Madara asked as he walked over to the desk chair the Haruno was sitting on.

"Pein took a book away from me." Satoshi pouted.

"Anyway what was it you wanted to show me?" He turned his chair to face the black haired man.

"Kisame was reading this porn book Pein told him to keep away from you." Madara held up the book as he sat down on his friends desk. Yes. Friend. Satoshi and Madara were best friends along with Pein. Pein was more of a… pushy bitch with a stick up his ass. At least in Madara's view he was.

"'Come Come Cherry Paradise?'" Satoshi's eyes turned from red to golden- signaling his happiness.

"Yeah… why did Pein-in-the-ass want to keep it out of your hands?" Madara asked looking at the table of contents in the book.

"Because, that book is about Sakura. You know, my sister." Satoshi stared at the book with wide eyes.

"Wow. This book has every guy I know in it." Madara muttered as he flipped the pages of the table of contents. It was about four pages.

"Let's see here… Kakashi, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ibiki, Zaku, Ebisu, Baki, Hayate, Kimimaro, blah, blah, blah. I don't really care who these guys are." Madara muttered before flipping a page. His eyes lit up.

"The Akatsuki are in here. Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, even _Konan_. Hell even you're in here! Wait… I'm in here." Madara flipped to page 67, as the table of contents told him was his chapter.

"W-Well don't read it!" Satoshi tried to snatch the book from his friend.

"Why not? If it's about me and your little sister… making love, I think I should read it." Madara smirked and he started reading. Soon after a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Madara! I thought you were my friend!" Satoshi pouted.

"I am, no need to worry about that. But with how this book is… I might end up being your brother-in-law." Madara said, never looking up from the addictive porn book.

"WHAT!" Satoshi shouted. His outburst caused Konan and Pein to rush in, thinking something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Konan asked.

"Hush. I'm reading." Madara put his index and middle finger up to his lips in an attempt to shush her.

"That book again?" Pein asked.

"Give it Madara!" Satoshi shouted as he once again tried to get the book from Madara who only held it out of his reach once he was standing.

"What is it?" Konan asked.

"It's a porn book from Jiraiya called 'Come Come Cherry Paradise' that involves Sakura. She has sex with just about every important ninja in the world." Pein answered.

"Why would Satoshi want to read that? Why is_ Madara_ reading that?" Konan looked at her partner.

"I don't know." Pein shrugged.

"Fuck. Jiraiya is an amazing writer!" Madara stared at the book. He had a nosebleed and a major blush on his cheeks.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU READ THAT, YOU BASTARD!" Satoshi shouted as he chased the eldest Uchiha.

"Well why would you want it! So you could read about you having sex with your _own sister_!" Madara closed the book and ran from his friend.

"I deserve to know!" Satoshi's eyes turned red once more.

"Don't be such a baby, Haruno." Madara jumped over the desk, Satoshi fallowing.

"STOP IT!" Konan shouted.

The two men immediately came to halt. They knew not to upset the origami lover.

"Hand me the book." Konan held out her hand.

Madara and Satoshi looked at each other, before nodding. Madara handed the book to the angry blue haired female, and as soon as it was in her hand she snatched it away and walked to the fire place.

Forcing Madara to light the fire, she threw the book in and Pein held the two perverts back.

"Men are disgusting." Konan sighed as she walked out of the room.

"Blame yourselves men." Pein nodded towards them, smirking. He fallowed his teammate out the door, not seeing the grins that adorned his… friends… faces.

"So… shall we visit the town?" Satoshi asked the Uchiha.

"Yes. I heard Jiraiya published two versions. The one I read was the first version, the less… mature version. I say we go to Ame's Adult Book Store." The eldest Uchiha's grin widened.

"Let's go." Satoshi grinned.

* * *

7 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE~


	17. Pervy Black haired boys

_been a while eh? My writing style has changed but I hope you still enjoy reading this. VOTE ON MY PROFILE OF WHICH STORY I SHOULD UPDATE MOST!_

'_thoughts'_

"talking."

'_**Demon in the head.'**_

'**Inner Sakura.'**

The Cherry Blossoms Demon.

*Sakura POV*

So there I was, standing in a bar in the bad part of town where there where tons of criminals.

And standing in front of me, smirking at me like some hormonal cat or something, was the master of criminals himself. Can you guess who?

*****I'm not saying yet~ Guess who it is and you'll get an OC _and_ a favorite pairing in the story!*****

*With Satoshi and Madara*

"Uh… where are we going?"

"Hn. Just fallow me, we're going to the porn store aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, but I mean are we even in Ame anymore?"

"Yes Satoshi, we are. Just in a different… cheerier part of town."

"Oh… okay then."

"Hn."

"Madara?"

"Yes?"

"The porn store is the other way."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"If it was the other way why would I be going this way?"

"I think you're fallowing that pink-haired chick."

"W-why would I be doing that?"

"Because you read that book and think it could be Sakura."

"It might be, don't you want to find her?"

"Yes. But that's not her."

"How do you know that?"

"Because she has blue eyes and red eyebrows. And her butt doesn't fit."

"How would you know what Sakura's butt looks like?"

"The book was very descriptive. It was round and plump. This girls is flat."

"So you were looking at her ass?"

"…I have a tendency to do that."

"Creep. You're right though, her boobs aren't the same."

"You were staring at her chest?"

"I have a tendency to do that."

"Yeah… Hey, there's the porn store!" The red eyed man pointed towards a store that had pictures of naked women and men- blurred out for the children- and the word's 'Adult Books and Pictures' there was even the cover of 'Come Come Cherry Paradise' and below it said in hot pink letters 'Come Come in, and read Jiraiya's- the sanin of leaf- new top selling book staring pink haired hottie, Sakura Haruno!' Madara looked in the direction the other man was pointing and saw the store.

"Looks like we should be able to find what we need here." He said.

"Let's get some porn then!" Satoshi grinned, walking into the store and immediately being greeted by a group of women.

"Satoshi-sama, let me bare your babies!"

"Satoshi-sama, marry me!"

"Satoshi-sama, FUUUUCK MEEE!"

"U-uh. Sorry ladies, I'm taken. Besides, I'm only here for 'Come Come Cherry Paradise' so if you could move…" Satoshi and Madara pushed the creepy fan girls out of the way.

"T-T-T-TAKEN!" The screamed.

"I'm going to have to ask you ladies to leave." The manager said, coming out from his office after hearing the uproar.

The girls were forcefully pushed out and the manager walked over to the two Akatsuki members.

"May I help you? It's so rare for an Akatsuki member to come to a porn store." The manager looked at the two black haired males.

They were so hot they would make any straight guy go gay, or any lesbian girl go straight.

"Yeah, we want a copy of 'Come Come Cherry Paradise'" Satoshi answered. He was better with people than Madara. In fact, the three akatsuki leaders met when they were children. Madara met Satoshi when they were coloring in preschool, Madara stole Satoshi's black crayon and Satoshi attacked Madara for it. After a few bite marks from each male, they were sent to the principal and laughed the whole way there.

Pein and the two black haired males met in kindergarten. Satoshi and Madara were discussing their plans to take over the world when Pein was carried out by two teachers holding his arms having his feet dangle in the air screaming 'Put me down you wench! How dare you do this to me! I am God!' The teachers dropped Pein to the ground in front of where the two black haired males where. He heard them discussing taking over the world and asked if he could join.

Yes. It was a true friendship, though Madara wasn't particularly found of Pein, for they didn't get along, they were still friends.

"Jiraiya just sent out another book along with some more copies of the first about an hour go, let me get them, their in the back." The manager was heading towards the back of the room.

"Okay!" Satoshi grinned.

"…What would Sakura do if she knew you were reading porn about her?" Madara asked.

"I… I don't know. I think I would die. Oh shit."


	18. It a little Gaara time!

Cherry Blossoms Demon

Chapter 18 without the previous authors note on my contest.

BTW The contest is still waiting for participants- I so far have around ten or twelve and two have already made their stories. Please join!

()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()

Sakura POV, at the criminal-friendly bar*

Okay. So, I am here at the bar with a bunch of men and a few girls that were making out with some other girls, but the main thing is, there was a man standing a few feet a way from me that Inner decided would be good practice to seduce.

I just so happened to know who this man is.

(NO BODY GUESSED IT RIGHT!

I'll give you another chance, but with a hint this time-

He's somewhere between chapter three through six.

If you get it right, you get a favorite pairing in this story (ex: SasuSaku- more SasuSaku will be added, along with the multiSaku. OR ChoIno- Ino and Chouji will have some together time)

()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()

"Hey Gaara-kun!" A brown haired girl called out to the red haired man that had been walking past her, he stopped when he heard his name called.

"What?" He asked, his voice cold and obviously saying 'I don't want to talk to an annoying fan girl right now so leave me alone or I'll kill you'. Who knew a tone could say so much.

"I'm Matsuri! Wanna go out on a date?" Matsuri asked, pushing her arms together, trying to make her chest look bigger.

Gaara POV*

Ugh. Her voice was so _annoying. _Whenever she talked it felt like I had just been hit in the head with a baseball bat eight times, slashed with a whip on my back over and over, again and again, glass digging into my ears, getting shot in the knee, having a sword stabbing my lungs, and rubbing my eyes with a rusty fork.

Yeah, it was that bad. Actually, you know what? IT'S WORSE.

"No." I bluntly said, hoping she would leave. Ever since the chuunine exams, people have talked more freely, probably because they think I'm not as threatening after I've made a few friends.

Thinking about Sakura made my head hurt and my throat start to swell up, not to mention my stomach. My stomach always feels like a gate is being closed when I think about her. I don't know why a gate, of all things, but it just feels like all the openness is being sealed away. I don't hate the feeling though, for some odd reason, it's welcomed.

"Well, what about tomorrow?" Matsuri asked. I seriously wish she would just shut up.

"I'll go out with you when Kankuro stops wearing make up and Temari becomes a good sister." I told her. I knew it would never happen, but I hoped it would make her go away.

"REALLY?" She squealed, a happy look on her face. Wow. She actually thought that was going to happen.

She left skipping and squealing like she just scored with me. She never will.

Anyway, going back to thinking about Sakura.

I've always liked her, she was the first one to accept me for who, and what I am. I thought she was the only one a week ago, before Naruto and I became friends.

We first met when she was only three- it was a week before her birthday-, and I was four. I remember it because she was too nice.

I'm not going to give a flash back because I don't remember exactly what happened, but with a long story short, she was visiting Suna because her father had business with the Kazekage, my father. Sakura and her three older brothers- Brendan, Nagato, and Satoshi, I think it was- were in Suna park, waiting for their father to finish business. I was there as well, standing all alone near the swing set. I watched Sakura happily talk to her brothers as she held the eldest's hand- Nagato's. She told the Nagato that she wanted to go swing and wanted him to push her when she looked over and saw me. Our eyes had connected and I had quickly looked away, too shy. She let go of her brothers hand and ran over to me. She said hello to me and I was too shocked that someone was speaking to me, and they didn't sound totally disgusted or yelling at me, a girl no less, that I couldn't respond.

I remember that all she did was smile and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the swing sets. We both had sat in one swing and we talked. She told me her name, why she was there, and that she wanted to be my friend. I told her about Shukaku to warn her. She just laughed. She was cute, that was for sure, but I wasn't old enough to actually _like_ a girl. When I learned that her birthday a few days away, but she would be leaving before then, I gave her a necklace. It was a silver chain with an eye shaped emerald hanging off it. The emerald actually looked like my eye, with the black as the gem holder and the white of my eye as the crystal next to the emerald. It was called the Eye Of The Dessert. She thanked me and in turn, gave me a beaded bracelet that she had made herself. It was a brown and red bead pattern, brown then red, brown then red, and so on. The bracelet had a charm of the kanji of love, the same kanji I had gotten as a tattoo a little while later.

That was it, really. I hadn't seen her 'till chuunine exams started. I was so happy she remembered me, but I didn't show it. It was thanks to her and Naruto that my brother and sister didn't fear me anymore, we were actually more like a family.

For some reason, I didn't want her around Naruto or that Sasuke. Or any man. I just don't know why.

()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()-()-()_()_()

Remember, if you guess who the guy in Sakura's POV is, you win an OC and a pairing.

Chapter three through six!

Also, tell me if I should continue this story or give up.


	19. IIIT'S HIM!

I'm finally updating. And yeah, I'm also revealing who Sakura ran into and who Inner is going to seduce~

Enjoy! Also, I have decided.

Naruto Shippuuden will be a sequel. I found that out because of how I'm going to end this one. It's gonna be a shit loaded blast.

I don't own Naruto. You would know if I did, trust me.

I also don't own Zak Bagans from Ghost Adventures. I wish I did. Though my non-ownage of the sexiest ghost hunter alive has nothing to do with this.

Enjoy and REVIEW DAMNIT!

-0-

Sakura POV*

The man, the one guy who I've been building all this drama up to, is none other than Zabuza Momoichi.

That's right. The same man who took me in when I had no where else to turn to. The same man that taught me everything I know. The same man that took care of me and healed me and everything.

I was going to seduce him.

"Sakura, you shouldn't be here. A girl your age isn't allowed in a bar, you know." Zabuza scolded me once I had walked up to him.

"**Aha~ Gomen, Zabu-kun, I got lost and couldn't find my way home." **Inner spoke through me, her voice sounding low and soft, but still me. I saw Kazaki roll his eyes at such behavior.

"You sound… different. Are you alright? Do you have a cold?" Zabuza asked, narrowing his eyes in slight concern.

'_Inner, you're not really going to do this, are you?'_ I asked from inside my mind, having been pushed out and taking inners place.

'_**Unfortunately, she is. The bitch is to damned controlling.' **_Kazaki huffed.

"**Oh, yes. I do believe I might have a bit of a cold… would you mind showing me back home? I get lost so easily." **Inner asked Zabuza, who nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the bar quickly.

'**Let the games begin, hun.'**

'_**That can't be good.'**_

'_Hoh shit.'_

-()-

I know it's short. Please review. Also, if you have any requests for scenes or characters or quotes, please say so!


	20. Mwuah HAHHA! IN YO FACESH!

I am regretting to say this, but the following stories will be

**DISCONTINUED.**

If you would liked to adopt one of the stories listed below, please PM me and tell me what story you would like to adopt. Also tell me what story of yours I can read to decide if you will be able to continue one of my stories better than I could have.

Stories for Adoption:

**Make Me Wanna Die**

**The Cherry Blossoms Demon**

**Lost In Love**

**Drunk Sakura and Entertained Akatsuki**

Please adopt~!

Thank you and good day!

Oh, if the stories are not adopted within two months, they will forever be deleted.


End file.
